Súcubo
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Poco después de haberse convertido en un demonio, Issei recibirá una petición de contrato de una chica extraña, pero sobretodo muy hermosa y sexy, y quien pondrá su vida completamente de cabeza al revelarle un oscuro secreto, obligándolo a ser parte de ello… llevándolo así por un camino sin retorno [Capítulo 2]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: High School DxD es propiedad de su respectivo autor/creador, Ichie Ishibumi, yo sólo tomo a sus personajes y argumento para crear una historia semi-original sin fines de lucro**

 **Súcubo**

 **Capítulo 1: Una placentera maldición**

—¡Buchou! —Issei había azotado la mesa en busca de atención por parte de su ama, la cual voltea con tranquilidad su rostro para poder ver de frente a su siervo.

—Dime, Isse —pregunta la joven de largo y lacio cabello rojo.

—¡Por favor permítame tomar el contrato en lugar de Asia! —pidió el castaño con una mirada decidida hacia la presidenta, la cual se mostró sorprendida al igual que la chica de cabello dorado a un lado del muchacho.

—Isse-san… —musitó la ex sacerdotisa, observando anonadada al aludido, quien se giro para encararla.

—Asia, no tienes mucho tiempo desde que has llegado a este país, creo que lo mejor sería que te acostumbres un poco más a vivir aquí —le dice el castaño, sonriéndole.

Por si la audiencia se está preguntando que qué estaba pasando, el Club de Ocultismo se hallaba reunido esa noche para tratar el tema de las invocaciones, más que nada con la recién llegada al club, Asia. Ella estaba por hacer su debut esa misma noche, respondiendo al llamado de una persona que había solicitado la presencia de un demonio.

Issei había cuestionado si era buena idea mandarla sola y de primeras a través del portal a alguien como Asia, quien era inexperta con ese tema. Akeno había asegurado su bienestar dado que la rubia era casi tan buena en la magia como ella, recibiendo así el elogio por parte de Koneko y de Kiba también. Por ello mismo el castaño, sintiéndose un poco celoso pero más que nada con deseos de protegerla, acepto el encargo en su lugar.

—Oh, bueno… si ése es el caso supongo que no puedo negarme ante tu petición, aunque tú ya tenías tus obligaciones… ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo, Isse? —pregunta Rias, queriendo cerciorarse de los deseos de su siervo.

—¡Por supuesto, Buchou! —responde el aludido enérgicamente y sin titubear.

—De acuerdo —comenta la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa —A propósito, una persona solicitó específicamente tu presencia, Isse —.

Al haber dicho eso, Rias se mostró un poco sorprendida además de incrédula, siendo ella quien había anunciado la noticia, pero luego se mostró feliz porque su siervo estuviera avanzando en los contratos de tal manera.

—¿D-De verdad? —preguntó el castaño, sin poder creérselo él también.

—Así es, Isse-kun. Dicha petición nos llegó hace unas horas nada más, en la cual la persona que te solicitó expresó sentirse interesada en alguien que pueda pasar el rato con el invocador hablando sobre temas de anime y demás —responde Akeno en el lugar de su amiga, sorprendiendo aún más al joven de corto cabello castaño y sintiéndose también avergonzado por sus hobbies —Sinceramente me he quedado intrigada y pasmada como Buchou, pero he de admitir que me pone muy feliz que ya estés progresando, Isse-kun —expresó luego, sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa típica, logrando que el corazón del aludido se acelere pero más importante que una expresión de felicidad también aparezca en su cara.

—Sí, eso está muy bien, Isse, te felicito —dijo también Rias, halagando al muchacho —Pero por favor date prisa, atiende estos dos pedidos lo antes posible. No queremos que el cliente se decepcione por nuestra tardanza, ¿verdad? Eso sería algo imperdonable —.

—¡S-Sí, Buchou, así lo haré, no se preocupe! —responde Issei, con un poco de temor ya que aquellas palabras de su ama sonaban a castigo si llegaba a perder los trabajos por culpa de su impuntualidad.

Así, el demonio de más bajo rango se alistó y montó en su bicicleta, empezando a pedalear.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ya era bastante tarde, pero aun las calles durante la noche en la ciudad eran tranquilas. El gentil viento soplaba en dirección contraria a Issei, como si tratara de apaciguar sus pensamientos en ese momento.

—Para ser honesto, estaba preocupado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el invocador es una persona mala? —pensaba en voz alta el muchacho, imaginando a Asia asustada mientras era asaltada por una figura masculina atemorizante, que se veía con deseos de hacerle cosas sucias a la rubia… pero inmediatamente después de pensar eso agitó su cabeza y mostró una expresión de pena —Supongo que estoy exagerando… no creo que Asia fuera a pasar peligro, después de todo creo que Buchou y los demás nos enteraríamos si sucede una cosa como esa… —dijo luego, suspirando.

Después de eso su mente solo se concentró en su camino, pedaleando en silencio a la vez que comenzó a disfrutar de la brisa nocturna. Pero en un momento dado, tuvo un extraño sentimiento tan solo dos segundos después de haber pasado cerca de una figura que simulaba ser una persona, la cual parecía estar parada a unos metros lejos de él en la acera del lado contiguo.

Aunque, cuando se detuvo y giró su cabeza para ver quién era la persona que lo estaba observando descubrió que… no había nadie allí. Al principio tuvo un poco de miedo, después pensó que estaba loco y al final, cuando se fijó bien, notó que sólo era un bote de basura. Sí, se había confundido con aquel contenedor de desechos, pensando que era alguien extraño que lo estaba mirando fijamente al pasar, lo que le saca un suspiro de alivio para después seguir con su misión.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Lo estoy viendo, está yendo a completar su primer trabajo —.

Una sombra humana, de aspecto femenino y de un metro setenta de altura, hablaba con alguien a través de lo que parecía ser una especie de comunicador mágico que tenía la apariencia de un sello, simulando ser un teléfono. Aquella sombra tenía la voz de una chica de, quizás, unos veinte años de edad o un poco más.

—Fue divertido el verlo atemorizado y luego confundido porque pensó que vio una sombra, para que al final sólo descubriera que era un bote de basura —dijo luego, con un tono de burla.

—Excelente, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso, dos veces seguidas no tendrá las mismas reacciones y puede que hasta sospeche —contesta la voz al otro lado de la línea, oyéndose también femenina aunque un poquito más madura —Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, síguele el rastro hasta donde esté su primer cliente, espéralo y cuando salga le avisas a ella de que va en camino a su posición, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió al final.

—Claro, así será, no te preocupes. Oh, y… ¿podré jugar con él una vez que se nos haya unido? —pregunta la sombra, mostrando una sonrisa pervertida.

—Por supuesto que sí. Una vez que lo tengamos de nuestra parte tanto tú como las demás podrán tener toda la diversión que quieran con él las veces que quieran —responde la voz femenina del otro lado, sonando de manera sugerente también.

—Eso estaría muy bueno… —comenta la mujer sombra, como si no pudiera aguantar sus deseos —Espero que todo ocurra de acuerdo a tu grandioso plan —.

—Por supuesto que todo sucederá de acuerdo a mi plan, nunca he fallado —dice la voz del otro lado.

—Sí, es cierto. Nunca. Y debo decir que me excita que rompamos un montón de reglas y por fin nos demos a conocer, ya no puedo esperar por ello —comenta nuevamente la sombra femenina.

—Yo tampoco puedo esperar. Pero bueno, por ahora ve y haz tu trabajo, mientras más rápido y mejor nos movamos antes tendremos lo que anhelamos —.

—Como ordenes —.

Después de esa conversación, la sombra femenina cortó la comunicación y, acto seguido, de su espalda salen un par de grandes alas que parecían ser de murciélago, echando a volar con ellas y desapareciendo en el manto de la oscuridad de la noche.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Varios minutos después, Issei llegó a un complejo de apartamentos, donde en uno de ellos era ocupado por la persona que requirió la presencia de un demonio. Al subir y tocar el timbre de una puerta bastante llamativa –una de color blanco con algunos detalles de flores alrededor- y esperar por cerca de dos minutos, una voz al otro lado le contestó… una voz que le erizó todos los pelos del cuerpo.

—¡Está abierto! Por favor entra, nyo! —responde esa voz masculina que sonaba aterradora.

—¿N-Nyo? É-Él dijo nyo…? —tartamudeó el pobre joven castaño, limpiándose los oídos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchó.

Segundos después la puerta se abre, revelando el peor de los miedos de Issei… Frente a él yacía parado un hombre de dos metros de estatura, bien musculoso y con un rostro atemorizante, y quien llevaba… un vestido de una chica mágica puesto.

—Bienvenido, Nyo, ¡Soy Miru-tan, nyo! —saludó exclamando el hombre, con aquella voz gruesísima que tenía y haciendo la típica pose de presentación de una chica mágica.

Issei se cayó de espaldas.

—E-E-Este… ¿u-usted invocó a un demonio de la familia Gremory? —pregunta el joven, tratando de recuperarse, pero el cuerpo le temblaba y no quería acercarse ni un milímetro más a esa tal "Miru-tan".

En ese momento el hombre da un paso hacia delante, haciendo temblar la tierra cuando pisa, asustando aun más al castaño.

—¡Así es, nyo! Tengo una petición, por eso te llamé, nyo —responde el hombre, para luego juntar sus manos como implorando al pobre de Issei, el cual quería que la tierra lo tragase de una vez por todas —¡Miru-tan quiere hacer un contrato contigo, así podré convertirme en una chica mágica! —pidió luego.

—Tendrías más suerte en un mundo paralelo… —comentó en voz alta y seriamente el castaño.

—Ya he intentado eso, nyo —comenta "Miru-tan".

—¿¡L-Lo has intentado?! —exclamó sin creerlo el joven.

—¡Sr Demonio! —exclamó el hombre, haciendo retumbar todo el suelo nuevamente.

—¡Ah, l-lo siento! —gritó disculpándose el castaño.

—¿Puedes darme poderes de fantasía? Nyo —pide nuevamente el hombre.

—Estoy seguro que tú ya estás en una fantasía… —comenta seriamente Issei, como si le estuviera reprendiendo.

—¡Buuuaaaaa, quiero poderes mágicoooos! Nyoooo —el hombre musculoso empezó a llorar ante la negativa del castaño.

—¡C-Cálmese, molestará a los vecinos! —el castaño intento que dejé de llorar, pero como no había caso no tuvo otra opción que atender, en la medida que le era posible, a la petición de esa tal "Miru-tan", la cual casi lo arrastra al interior para que vea unos cuantos capítulos de una serie anime de chicas mágicas. El pobre demonio no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Ahora sí Issei clamaba ayuda a gritos en su mente.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Había pasado cerca de una hora y media, casi dos, y el castaño por fin pudo terminar con ese cliente.

—Aaaahh rayos… ¿por qué me tocan los más idiotas o raros? Esto es injusto… —comentó en voz baja, lamentándose de su suerte —Esto de tener que cumplir con los contratos para subir de rango como demonio es… agotador. El camino al harem no es fácil después de todo… —dice luego.

Él iba pedaleando a una velocidad media, rumbo a su segundo encuentro con el cliente que seguía, el que había pedido específicamente que él lo acompañara.

—Eso sí que es raro… ¿quién será la persona que pidió mi presencia? Digo… están Buchou, Akeno, Koneko o Kiba para cumplir casi cualquier deseo, se nota que ellos tienen más experiencia en esto de los contratos que yo. Es raro… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Tengo que sentirme feliz ya que alguien por fin se dio cuenta de lo que puedo ser capaz! ¡Allí vooooy! —Issei habló consigo mismo, pensando justamente en el segundo cliente, pero al final se mostró más emocionado en querer impresionar a esa persona enigmática, por lo que pedaleó con más fuerza, recorriendo las calles velozmente.

Sin que se dé cuenta, la sombra nuevamente lo estaba siguiendo, espiándolo mientras veía cómo iba con rapidez en aquel vehículo de dos ruedas. En eso, dicha sombra de aspecto femenino hace aparecer el comunicador en su oreja derecha, lista para comunicarse con alguien.

—¿Hola…? Sí, soy yo. Estás preparada, ¿verdad? Porque él va en camino. ¿Tienes todo listo…? Hey hey, que sólo quiero que todo salga como lo hemos planeado, recuerda que esta noche es la destinada, no tendremos otra oportunidad… Sí, yo también estoy emocionada pero hay que aguantarnos y seguir con lo establecido. De acuerdo… nos veremos luego entonces —.

Aquella dichosa sombra cortó la comunicación con quién sea la persona con la que haya hablado y la cual también estaba involucrada en aquel extraño plan que preparaban para Issei, lo que sí no se sabía es si era un plan para perjudicarlo o no, todo se sabría en unos momentos…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Varios minutos después, el castaño por fin llega a la dirección especificada por el cliente: una casa de un solo piso, algo grande y atractiva por fuera. El muchacho decidió abrir el pequeño pórtico de la entrada, pisando propiedad privada ajena.

—"Espero que no le moleste si dejo mi bicicleta por aquí, después de todo sería fatal si alguien me roba mi único medio de transporte" —pensó el joven con un poco de duda, caminando lentamente y dejando dicha bicicleta apoyada cerca de la puerta.

Issei ahora se encontraba tocando el timbre con un poco de nervios, sintiéndose algo apenado por la forma pobre en que llegó al lugar, como si fuera un humano y no un auténtico demonio.

Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abre, y el castaño quedó boquiabierto, sin posibilidad de decir palabra alguna: frente a él se encontraba una chica de corto y ondulado cabello rubio, de ojos color naranja, con una tez clara, un cuerpo esbelto bien contorneado y con unos dotes excepcionales como todo sueño de cualquier hombre. Aquella atrayente joven, de una estatura similar a la de él, se mostró sorprendida en un primer momento pero después pasó a tener una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Oh cielos, disculpa mí torpeza! Tú debes de ser Hyodou Issei, ¿verdad? ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Lily. Ven pasa, por favor —saludó muy amistosamente al castaño, invitándolo a pasar.

Como no se había mencionado antes, la vestimenta de la joven consistía en una remera blanca sin mangas, bien ajustada al cuerpo y con la cual se notaba a leguas que bajo ella la chica no llevaba sostén, hecho que puso muy nervioso a Issei. Su abdomen estaba totalmente al descubierto, y en la parte baja llevaba unos pantalones de algodón muy cortos, los cuales cubrían una pequeña parte de la entrepierna, y para finalizar unas simples ojotas.

El pobre demonio estaba con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora no sólo por la imagen tan sexy que tenía Lily sino también por su invitación a entrar y porque se la veía emocionada por su llegada. Todos esos factores le hacían pensar al castaño que ella probablemente estaría queriendo algo más con él… hasta llegó a pensar que ella era de la industria.

—E-E-Eeeeehh… b-bu-bueno, m-mu-muchas g-gracias! —responde el castaño, tartamudeando a más no poder por los nervios, rascándose la nuca y riendo ligeramente, queriendo apartar su mirada y controlar sus impulsos masculinos para que no el titán no se levantara de entre de sus piernas. Con lentitud, haciendo mucho esfuerzo en cada paso que quería dar, logró entrar en aquella residencia bajo la mirada sonriente y amigable de la rubia despampanante.

Al estar a una distancia aceptable, ella cierra la puerta detrás del castaño, asustándolo un poco y causando con eso que la chica riera levemente.

—Vamos pasa, no tengas miedo. Siéntete como en casa —dice la chica cuando pasa a un lado suyo, dedicándole su sonrisa nuevamente y caminando hacia el living, moviendo sus caderas de una forma tan sensual y provocadora que casi infarta al pobre muchacho, quien con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir de su interior y más allá, caminó también hasta esa parte de la casa y se sentó en uno de los dos sofás que estaban enfrentados, separadas por una larga y baja mesa de cristal. Ahora que lo veía bien, el interior de esa casa, que a pesar de que tenga solo la planta baja, se veía bastante ostentoso.

—U-Uuummm… g-gracias por… dejarme pasar, todo… es muy… lindo —comentó de amnera entrecortada el joven, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no decir algo que lamentaría.

—Gracias a ti por haber venido, Isse, oh y me alegra que te guste mi casa —dijo la rubia, sentándose frente a él, cruzando ambas piernas y levantándolas un poco.

Con la tremenda vista que tenía de su entrepierna casi al descubierto, Issei no sólo estaba muy sonrojado y con las pulsaciones a mil, sino también creyó que aquella chica SÍ estaba tratando de mostrarle que estaba interesada sexualmente en él, pero… Si eso era cierto entonces… ¿por qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿Realmente él era capaz de tal gloriosa hazaña?

—Me disculpo contigo por no haberte reconocido ni bien abrí la puerta. Oh! Cierto, me olvidé de decirte que, para que no te queden dudas acerca de cómo es que te contraté, resultó que un querido amigo mío, amigo de un amigo suyo el cual me habló muy bien de ti y te ha recomendado, y dado que soy algo… friki *se ríe con un poco de nerviosismo* pues… me viene bien tu compañía —expresó ella, mostrando un pequeño rubor y luego nuevamente una sonrisa que casi hace saltar del pecho el corazón del joven de corto cabello castaño —¿Te apetece si tomamos algo y nos ponemos a hablar de… no lo sé, nuestras series favoritas, mangas y demás? Espero que puedas quedarte por toda esta noche porque a mí me encanta hablar… —dice luego, enfatizando en la palabra "encanta" con un tono erótico.

—¡S-S-Sí, por supuesto que me quedaré, Lily-san! —el castaño aceptó de inmediato y sin titubear, causando que la rubia se riera un poco.

—Perfecto! Entonces, qué te gustaría beber? Tengo agua, jugo, té y cerveza, aunque la cerveza la tomo muy de vez en cuando, pero si quieres puedo hacer una excepción y emborracharnos juntos—pregunta y luego comenta con un tono bromista.

—O-Oh n-no gracias, sólo tomaré jugo —responde el castaño, pensando que quizás se podría arrepentir de esa decisión más tarde.

—Oooouuuh, ¿estás seguro que no quieres tomar un poco de cerveza? ¡Sólo un poco! Mojarás los labios nada más, y si no te gusta lo puedes dejar, yo lo dejaré también si ese es el caso y tomaremos jugo los dos, ¿estás de acuerdo? —pregunta, con insistencia detrás, la chica de cabellera rubia, arremetiendo con una mirada cautivadora que logró el efecto deseado en su inquilino.

—D-De acuerdo, a-aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado… —responde y comenta Issei, cediendo ante la petición de Lily.

—Eso no será problema, ya sabes que lo puedes dejar si no te gusta —dice la rubia sin dejar su sonrisa en su rostro —Bueno, iré a traer la cerveza, espérame un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—S-Sí —es lo único que responde el muchacho, antes de ser el único en la habitación. A unos metros pudo escuchar como Lily abrió la heladera, sacando una botella de vidrio con al parecer unos vasos del mismo material. A la rubia solo le tomó un par de minutos, quizás menos, el ir y volver para traer consigo dicha bebida alcohólica y compartirla con el muchacho, quien tomó un sorbo a duras penas, analizando luego el saber para ver si le gustaba.

—"Mmmmmm… no sabe tan mal después de todo. Pero si pienso beber cerveza debería considerar el moderarme, no quiero terminar ebrio después de todo" —pensó él, tomando otro sorbo.

—Oooohh parece que te ha gustado, ¿no es así? —pregunta Lily un tanto picarona.

—B-Bueno… no sabe tan mal, pero con todo respeto, Lily-san, sólo tomaré un poco y después algo de agua —responde él.

—De acuerdo, como tú prefieras —comenta la rubia, haciendo ademanes con su mano derecha para saltar el asunto —En fin, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no empezamos a hablar? ¡Comienzo yo! ¿Cuál es tu serie favorita y por qué? —pregunta después, cruzando nuevamente sus piernas y apoyándose en ellas.

—B-Bueno, s-sobre eso… mmmm creo que no te interesaría —responde el castaño, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Oh vamos, cuéntamelo, por favor, no importa cual serie sea, además estamos aquí para hablar justamente de eso, ¿no? No tengas vergüenza, muéstrame tu lado friki, Isse —pidió la joven, persuadiendo con éxito al castaño.

—D-De acuerdo. Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho Drago-soball… —responde el joven.

—Drago-soball, ¿eh? Me parece una buena serie shonen, con sus estilos de lucha y poderes, pero en lo personal no me llamó mucho la atención. No es que odie el shonen, es más es un género que me gusta ver de vez en cuando, pero me inclino más por las series que mezclan géneros diversos con mucha "notoriedad", por decirlo de alguna manera —comentó Lily, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza en el vaso.

Issei había quedado impresionado y un poco confundido con lo que ella dijo, ya que parecía tener bastante conocimiento y gusto por el anime. A partir de ese momento ambos entablaron conversación, que fue haciéndose más amena conforme pasaban los minutos, y… el castaño, después de haber "probado" una segunda vez el sabor de aquella bebida alcohólica, la cual tenía un mejor gusto que antes, siguió bebiendo de ella prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Pero luego de tres vasos llenos de esa cerveza, el pobre de Issei ya estaba mareado aunque gracias a su suerte mantenía aún bastante de su juicio haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad. Y a decir verdad su estado alcoholizado no pasó desapercibido para Lily…

—Uuuufff… —resopló la rubia, moviendo ambas manos como mostrando que el ambiente era más cálido de lo que podía soportar —Está haciendo bastante calor aquí, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó luego de manera algo despreocupada, pero emitiendo una mirada maliciosa.

Claramente ese comentario tenía tintes sugerentes, y por si fuera poco, con el movimiento que hicieron los brazos de Lily causó que los hilos de su remera, que sujetaban la misma a su cuerpo, se cayeran, amenazando con revelar sus voluminosos pechos.

Issei no pudo controlar y mucho menos esconder la erección de su amigo en su entrepierna, ya que por causa de su mareo estaba idiotizado viendo las tetas de su cliente, que le provocaban una gran excitación. Sólo faltaba un poco más para que aquella molesta remera cayera por completo, revelando la gloria.

Por su parte, Lily notó a la perfección el bulto en el pantalón del muchacho, y con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa de su parte sacando ligeramente la lengua, como relamiéndose, decidió acercarse repentinamente al castaño.

—¿Qué sucede, Isse? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? —preguntó Lily, con un tono de voz erótico, estando a tan sólo centímetros de del rostro de un muy sonrojado Issei, el cual recibió el aliento de la chica de lleno. No era un aliento feo, sino… uno extrañamente agradable, como si fueran el aroma de rosas.

Segundos después de que ella le haya preguntado eso a esa distancia tan corta, el joven empezó a sentirse extraño…

—"¿Q-Qué… me sucede? Me… me siento… extraño…" —se pregunta Issei en su mente, queriendo moverse pero su cuerpo casi no le respondía, además de que temblaba a más no poder —"M-Mi cuerpo… m-me siento caliente…" —.

Issei no podía hablar, sólo jadear ante la hermosa, gloriosa y erótica vista que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Lily.

—¿Sabes algo, Isse? Siempre me has gustado, se nota que eres un chico con muchas energías… —declaró la rubia, riendo levemente y de manera pervertida —Si sumamos mi atracción hacia ti y el calor que está haciendo en esta habitación nos daría como resultado… esto —.

Después de decir eso, Lily dirigió sus manos lentamente hacia la parte superior de su remera, tomando los dos hilos a cada costado de sus mangas y bajándolas, haciendo caer por completo su prenda.

¡BINGO! Issei pudo ver por fin las enormes y deseadas tetas de la rubia, unas tetas que se veían no solo apetitosas sino también suaves, y ni hablar de sus pezones rosados... Sin duda estaba muy alegre, el castaño agradeció su tremenda suerte por estar viviendo tal momento.

En eso, Lily nuevamente se acerca a él, dejando pocos milímetros entre sus labios y los del demonio.

—¿Quería ver mis pechos, verdad? ¿Son lindos? ¿Este tamaño es de tu agrado? Te dejaré tocarlos si me respondes satisfactoriamente —susurró lentamente la chica y con una voz muy pero que muy seductora, a la vez que acariciaba sus tetas con sus dedos a la misma velocidad con la que sus preguntas salían de su boca.

Issei escuchó no sólo cada palabra de esas tres interrogantes y la condición, sino que también degustó nuevamente el perfume de rosas que provenía del aliento de Lily, perfume que extrañamente era mucho más fuerte que antes, obnubilando temporalmente al joven.

—S-Sí… —es lo único que pudo responder él, tratando de volver en sí y mirar a los ojos a la rubia —"¿Q-Que… rayos me sucede? No puedo…. Siquiera moverme, solo… solo tiemblo. Mi cuerpo está prácticamente ardiendo, mi corazón late muy rápido… ¿Acaso… he sido drogado por esta chica? Quizás… aunque no me importa, al menos… perderé mi virginidad con ella…" —pensó luego.

—Entonces… es hora del plato fuerte —dice Lily, acercándose lentamente al rostro del castaño… pero rozándolo. Mientras ella tomaba con su mano derecha la izquierda de Issei y dirigiéndola a su pecho derecho para que la tocara, elevando su éxtasis a niveles insospechados, ella se dedicó a atacar el cuello del muchacho.

—"O-Oh por Satan… p-por fin estoy tocando sus pechos! Y-Y ella me está besando el cuello! E-Esto es mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado!" —pensaba Issei, totalmente fuera de sí, pero después sintiendo algo raro en su cuello —"O-Ouch, ¿qué…? S-Sentí un ligero piquete… ¿E-Eh… q-que…? ¡OOOOOOOOOOOH!" —.

El cuerpo del castaño se arquea debido a una repentina y fuertísima oleada eléctrica, que lo atacó por todas partes, dejándolo casi loco de placer.

—Oh cielos, mira eso —comenta Lily, como si estuviera asombrada, mirando el pene totalmente erecto y duro de Issei, el cual… rompió el pantalón para poder liberarse —Fufufu, al parecer todo está haciendo efecto muy rápido, entonces… habrá que proceder —susurra luego, tomando con su mano izquierda el aparato del castaño.

—G-Gggnnn… —Issei soltó un gemido casi reprimido por el contacto que tuvo la rubia con su miembro.

—Aaaaahhh que hermoso, estás bien duro, Isse, eso significa que la maldición está surtiendo efecto muy rápido. Pero no es suficiente, debo darte más… —dijo Lily, mostrando una cara excitada y sonrojada, a la vez que se relamía los labios.

—"¿Q-Qué? ¿Ha-Ha dicho… M-Maldición…?" —pensaba el pobre castaño, quien como se ha dicho antes no podía hablar, no podía controlar su cuerpo, sólo se limitaba a formularse esas preguntas en su mente y jadear por el placer que estaba experimentando.

Repentinamente Lily vuelve a atacar su cuello, y el muchacho, sin poder dominar siquiera su rostro que sólo se mostraba sumido en éxtasis, sintió otro piquete y nuevamente una corriente eléctrica que fue mucho más intensa que la anterior, pero no era lo único… muy en el fondo percibió algo muy inquietante… como si una cosa desconocida se estaba fusionando con él.

—¡Aaaaahh, ahora sí, Isse! ¡Dame todo el semen que tengas! —exclamó Lily, totalmente fuera de sí y loca, mirando con muchos deseos al pene del joven, el cual inmediatamente acorraló entre sus enormes tetas, masturbándolo, lamiéndolo y chupándolo como si fuese una aspiradora.

Issei ya estaba fuera de sí, el placer era demasiado, sus pensamientos salieron disparados y no podía formar ni una palabra, ninguna idea.

—¡G-Gu-uaaaaagh! —Issei pudo exclamar con fuerza, sintiendo como llegaba al clímax total y corriéndose con todo en la cara de la rubia.

—¡Aaaaaahhh siiiiii! ¡Perfecto, el semen de un joven virgen! ¡Dámelo todo, quiero que quedes vacío! —

Issei jamás experimentó tal oleada de placer, y más cuando se estaba viniendo en la cara de Lily. Se siguió corriendo sin parar por cerca de un minuto, hasta que sintió que llegó al tope de no poder expulsar más semen.

En ese entonces, sin dejar de temblar por la continua corriente eléctrica y placentera que sentía, el castaño fija su mirada hacia abajo, tratando de contactar con los ojos de la rubia, quedándose más que sorprendido, sin palabras… Lily ahora mostraba un aspecto totalmente diferente: su cabello tenía un tinte más claro, sus pupilas eran ahora rasgadas -como un felino- dándole un aspecto feroz, debajo de sus labios sobresalían un par de colmillos en la parte superior -similar a un vampiro-, y en su espalda se veían un gran par de alas de murciélago.

—"N-No… puede… ser… ¡GA-AAAAAAAAGH!" —.

La corriente en su cuerpo se intensificó, logrando que él se arqueara otra vez.

—"¡¿P-Pero q-q… qué es lo que sucede?! E-Eh… ¿¡Eh… m-mi… p-pene…?!" —.

—¡Aaaaahhh ahora comienza la verdadera diversión, Isse! —exclamó nuevamente Lily… o quién sea que fuera ella en realidad, con su cara de éxtasis que la hacía parecer una loca.

Como pudo el castaño bajó su mirada a su entrepierna, y sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos en ese momento cuando descubrió que su pene, lejos de estar erecto de nuevo, lentamente se iba poniendo más y más flácido, y no sólo eso… parecía estar achicándose. Súbitamente, en su estómago puede sentir algo extraño, como si le estuvieran revolviendo el interior, y junto con lo que le pasaba a su miembro viril él nuevamente curvo su cuerpo como respuesta al placer.

—Por fin, por fin llegó este momento, estaba y sigo estando tan excitada… ver como cambia tu cuerpo es como un afrodisíaco para mí —comenta Lily -quien ahora era albina por el cambio de color en su cabello- tocándose sus pechos y masturbándose ante lo que veía.

—"¿Q-Qué… sucede…? M-Mi cuerpo… todo mi cuerpo… está cambiando…?" —se cuestionaba internamente el joven sin dejar de retorcerse.

De manera brusca, varias imágenes asaltaron su mente, imágenes que mostraban a un gran dragón rojo, que rugía con fuerza y dolor ante algo invisible que hacía que su cuerpo fuera deshaciéndose en millones de pedazos. Pero dicha imagen solo duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que todo se volvió negro… dejando al castaño con aquella tormenta de sensaciones, que iban desde el placer al dolor y viceversa, alternando con tal rapidez que lo volvían loco. Absolutamente todo su cuerpo, sus extremidades, cada rincón de su ser, ardía. Él sentía que estaba cambiando…

—"N-No, m-mi cuerpo… me arde… mucho… m-mi pecho… se siente muy pesado… mi espalda… m-mi cabeza… da vueltas…" —.

—Aaaahh esto es tan placentero… Déjame que apure el proceso, mi lindo Isse —comentó la albina, riendo maliciosamente y abalanzándose al cuerpo del joven, mordiendo su cuello por tercera vez y viendo los tan preciados efectos de aquella maldición mientras acariciaba su cuerpo: El cabello del castaño comenzó a crecer con rapidez, su rostro empezó a tener facciones mucho más finas, sus pechos se inflaron hasta convertirse en dos grandes senos, su cintura se estrechó y sus caderas aumentaron, sus piernas se hicieron un poco más largas y a verse más suaves, y en la zona de sus genitales -donde supuestamente debía estar su pene- ahora yacía una vagina.

—Siiii, eso… sé mío Isse, o debería decir… ¿mía? —se pregunta Lily con un tono bromista, relamiéndose mientras veía como el cuerpo del muchacho tenía cada vez más y más apariencia femenina tan solo con el pasar de los segundos.

Por su parte, Issei sólo jadeaba, tenía la mirada perdida, no podía pensar, hablar o moverse por su cuenta, sólo sentir… sentir como su cuerpo quemaba y cambiaba a un ritmo de vértigo, y lo peor era que no podía saber qué era exactamente lo que cambiaba o cómo se estaba llevando a cabo dicho cambio.

—Del placer al dolor, del dolor al placer… Ésta será una experiencia única e irrepetible para ti, mi linda Isse. Y por supuesto que después deberemos de buscarte otro nombre, eso es seguro… pero por ahora disfruta tanto como puedas —susurra para sí misma la albina mientras estrechaba sus manos en señal de victoria, al final había conseguido hacer de las suyas —Dentro de unos momentos tendrás los cambios finales, los definitivos… prepárate porque el placer extremo nuevamente tocará tu cuerpo, fufufu —expresó luego.

Lily aprovechó esos instantes tan preciados para guardar en su mente la imagen del "nuevo Issei": ahora ya no era para nada un chico, eso era claro… su cuerpo femenino se veía esbelto, con unas curvas sexys, unos grandes pechos como los suyos con unos pezones rosados también -erectos, obviamente-, sus piernas eran delgadas y largas además de verse suaves, sus brazos también se hicieron más delgados; su rostro había cambiado por completo, pasando a tener facciones más delicadas junto con unos grandes ojos color miel, y por último ahora tenía un frondoso, larguísimo y lacio cabello del mismo color que poseía antes.

Después de haber hecho eso, tan solo unos cuantos segundos más transcurrieron hasta que el momento esperado llegó.

—¡Nn-nnnnggggghh! —apretando bien fuerte sus dientes mientras mostraba una expresión que rozaba el dolor con el inmenso placer mientras tenía sus mejillas muy enrojecidas y sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, Issei sintió repentinamente la oleada electrizante y placentera recorrer cada parte de su ser, llenándolo por completo.

Dichos cambios finales, anunciados de antemano por Lily, no tardaron en hacerse visible: de la espalda de la joven de cabello castaño brotó un par de alas grandes y muy extrañas, que dejaron pasmada a la albina.

—¿E-Eh? Pero… se supone que debían ser similares a las de un murciélago... —comentó ella, sin entender lo que veía. Aquellas alas parecían ser el resultado de la mezcla entre el tipo de alas que ella mencionó y las alas… de un dragón. Dichas alas tenían varias tonalidades de rojo, más que nada oscuros.

Después de eso, observó brotar un par de grandes cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, los cuales tenían un tono rojo también pero muy oscuro, el cual casi ni se notaba y podía confundirse fácilmente con el negro.

Luego, de la parte baja de su espalda brotó una gran y larga cola… ¿escamosa? Así era, escamosa, como si fuera de un dragón, pero que tenía la misma terminación en punta que la cola de un demonio, aunque ligeramente diferente. Seguidamente, la albina nota con gran estupor como gran parte de los brazos y las piernas de la chica empezaron a mostrar laceraciones en forma de muchos y pequeños rombos, todos agrupados, que luego de varios segundos se transformaron en escamas del mismo color, en este caso el rojo, que las demás partes de su cuerpo. Por último, el color de su cabello cambió desde las raíces hasta las puntas de un tono fuerte de rosado.

—¡G-Gggggyyyaaaaaa! —ahora Issei, convertido totalmente en una mujer, emitiendo un fuerte gemido con su voz ahora femenina, causado por el orgasmo que alcanzó tras todo ese proceso, tanto doloroso como placentero, de transformación, corriéndose y liberando así sus fluidos por medio de su vagina, empapando no sólo el suelo sino también sus propias piernas.

Finalmente aquella joven cayó rendida completamente, mostrando un rostro con una expresión de inconsciencia casi total, con sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, su lengua afuera babeando por doquier, no podía más que balbucear incoherencias porque no tenía fuerzas ni para mover correctamente sus labios. Su cuerpo, el que una vez perteneció a un muchacho de corto cabello castaño, ya no podía aguantar más, ahora sí había llegado hasta su límite.

Fue en ese entonces que Lily, la chica que se había transformado en una súcubo cuando le estaba propinando una mamada al castaño, se acercó hasta su cuerpo inconsciente, y tomándolo entre sus brazos mira a la chica nueva con esa sonrisa lujuriosa y muy satisfecha, acariciando de manera muy leve y fina la piel de aquella joven, palpándola y sintiéndola.

—Vaya, la maldición ha hecho un muy buen trabajo contigo, eso no puedo negarlo —comentó la albina, observando los senos de la pelirosada y relamiéndose —Sí que te has convertido en una chica muy hermosa y sexy, Isse… O debería decir, ¿Izuki?... Sí, ése es un lindo nombre femenino para ti, te bautizaré con él. Desde este momento, en el que has renacido como una súcubo, te nombro como Izuki, la nueva súcubo del olvidado clan Eilanziel. Bienvenida a la familia —anunció luego.

Después de eso, cargó a "Izuki", llevándola y llevándosela hasta una habitación que, al parecer, era para un huésped. Una vez allí, la albina deja cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la chica de largo cabello rosado en la cama.

Tras haber dejado a la chica allí postrada, Lily regresa a su apariencia normal, su apariencia humana, para luego llevar su mano derecha a su oído ubicado en el mismo lado e invocar un hechizo en forma de sello comunicador.

—Hola hermana, soy yo, Lily —saludó la aludida, con una sonrisa que iba creciendo cada segundo que pasaba.

—Ah Lily, eres tú —responde la vos femenina del otro lado de la línea —… Te oigo feliz, debo asumir que has llevada a cabo nuestro plan de manera más que exitosa, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego, sospechando por haber escuchado el tono intrigantemente alegre de la rubia.

—Sí, así es, hermana, he realizado todo tal como me lo ordenaste, y fue más que un éxito. Ya tenemos al portador del legendario Dragón de la Dominación de nuestro lado… ¿o debería decir a la legendaria Dragona Súcubo de la Dominación? —responde Lily, con un tono divertido.

—... Interesante —aquella voz femenina se oyó muy sorprendida e interesada en saber —Tráela a nuestros aposentos lo antes posible, no queremos que Rias y los demás demonios se enteren de que les hemos arrebatado uno de sus bienes… un bien muy preciado —ordenó luego dicha voz —Déjame ver en quién se ha convertido nuestro querido Hyodou Issei, y luego decidiré lo mejor para él —.

—Como ordenes. Salgo ya mismo entonces, nos veremos allí —

—De acuerdo —

Tras terminada esa conversación, la rubia voltea su mirada para observar, con la misma sonrisa satisfecha, a la pelirosa, que omitiendo ya quien fue en el pasado, se encontraba dormitando luego de todo ese "ajetreado proceso" de cambios radicales.

En vista de todo el panorama, difícil era decir con exactitud el futuro que le esperaba a Issei después de lo que le pasó, pero una cosa era muy segura… ahora todo en su vida sería muy diferente… incluso él mismo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado, queridos amigos.**

 **Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber en la caja de reviews, dejar su opinión no cuesta nada y ayuda mucho. Si es un "comentario bueno" (por decirlo de alguna manera) se aceptará con mucho gusto, y si es una crítica por favor hacerla con respeto y de manera constructiva, es lo único que pido en ése ámbito. Quizás esta historia sea rara, diferente a todo lo que han venido leyendo hasta el momento, pero agradecería si le dan una oportunidad, no creo que pierdan algo, además les doy mi palabra de que no decepcionará.**

 **Ahora bien, yendo un poco al lado privado de todo esto, seguramente se estarán preguntando de dónde saqué la imaginación necesaria para crear este tipo de fanfic. Bueno… leyendo mangas H. Sí, mangas H o doujins H, cómo quieran llamarle. También por leer un fanfic en español de Issei convertido en mujer, sólo que yo quise DETALLAR MUY BIEN todo el proceso.**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado, yo me despido saludándolos y deseándoles mucha suerte!**

 **Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Espero que estén bien y muy preparados el día de hoy porque les he traído la importante actualización de este fic tan controversial que se me ocurrió escribir jajajaja.**

 **Pero antes de nada paso a responder comentarios abajo hacia arriba:**

—" **.explore": Hola, querida amiga! Gracias por tu comentario, y… sí, esto de la inspiración por hentai es… algo loco, sinceramente. De hecho tengo otras ideas que quiero publicar, inspiradas por el mismo material… pero decidí que las publicaré después, en algún momento que considere ideal. Respondiendo a tus otras preguntas… sí, habrá Yuri y a montones, al menos eso es lo que se me ocurrió en un primer momento. Ojo que varias cosas pueden cambiar… Y no, no habrán tentáculos, no es mucho de mi agrado esa "sección" (?)**

—" **TRYNDAMER95": Hola amigo! Gracias por el review! ¿Verdad que es una locura? Jajajajaja y eso que no has leído nada aun, porque tengo planeado que queden muy sorprendidos y confundidos aquí también tanto tú como los demás lectores que pasen hoy. Oh, y con lo de esa historia que leíste hace un tiempo creo que sé a cuál te refieres… si sigues leyendo ambos estaremos de acuerdo en ello, ya lo verás.**

—" **Guest": Gracias por tu comentario, querido/a amigo/a anónimo/a! Todavía quedan muchas cosas por las que sorprenderse, así que te pido que sigas la historia de cerca, te va a gustar… o por lo menos impresionar, que es lo mismo que busco jajajaja.**

—" **The reader RIC. RJRP": Jajajajajaja hola amigo/a! Gracias por el comentario, y... mis disculpas por haber publicado algo similar a lo que tenías pensado. ¿Te gustó que fuera detallado? Puedo hacer MUCHO MÁS si es que me lo llegan a pedir… ok no, creo que se quedará así, por el momento… Ah y gracias por el halago. La historia que leí antes y me inspiró en parte a crear esto se titula "Bailarina" y es del escritor AlbechProductions.**

—" **Malistrix": Hola, gracias por tu comentario, amigo/a! Sí, realmente hay bastantes fics en donde hay un Issei o debería decir una Issei, pero no hay ninguno que puso los "detallitos" que puse yo aquí jajajaja. Con lo de las relaciones sólo te puedo decir que sí habrá yuri, y de momento tengo pensado poner mucho de ello. ¿Qué querrán las súcubos con Issei y si Rias podrá recuperar a su querido siervo en un futuro? No puedo responderte esas preguntas ahora pero todas tus dudas serán contestadas mediante vayas leyendo. Uh y la parte de Raiser… eso lo veremos más adelante.**

—" **superhyoga" y "KiraxCrimson": Voy a responderles a ambos porque sus comentarios tratan los mismos temas. Primero que nada les agradezco sus opiniones y también el que las hayan expuesto de manera respetuosa, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Segundo, el tema de la transformación y el cómo esto afectará a la posible historia que ustedes creen que se llevará a cabo, permítanme decirles que esto es un fanfic. Sé muy bien que esto lo he hablado anteriormente, pero tendré que tocar nuevamente el tema: el universo fantástico es enorme y puede pasar cualquier cosa. El hecho de que, tanto ustedes como yo, hayamos visto o leído muchas veces que –tomando el ejemplo de superhyoga- un vampiro muerda a una persona y la convierta solo a su especie y no cambie su genero no significa que deba ser la regla universal. Todo, absolutamente todo, puede pasar, y la probabilidad de que dicha conversión implique un cambio de sexo no es algo que esté exento.**

 **Tercero, con lo de la trama… mis disculpas pero me parece que se están adelantando demasiado a los hechos, ya que sólo fue el primer capítulo. Quizás estoy teniendo ideas erróneas, pero así lo he visto. Dadas tales circunstancias les voy a pedir que, por favor, sigan leyendo, todas sus dudas acerca del futuro de la historia serán resueltas a medida que esto vaya avanzando.**

—" **AlbechProductions": Hola querido amigo! Gracias por tu comentario y por preguntar sobre mí, fíjate que unas líneas atrás hablé sobre ti jajajaja**

—" **Weiss72": Gracias por tu comentario, querido amigo! Oh y gracias también por el halago al haber hecho esto jajaja te comento sinceramente que tenía un poquitín de miedo al momento de subir el archivo de texto, pero… bueno, me dije "Lo he escrito justamente porque quiero publicarlo, aparte de generar estas reacciones, ya que he llegado tan lejos… ¿por qué no hacerlo?" Y así terminé publicándolo.**

 **Bien, volviendo al punto de lo de las piezas demoniacas y el sinfín de preguntas que se te generaron al leer el capítulo anterior, sólo una cosa te diré, como les dije a los demás: sigue leyendo. Sé que quizás no era lo que esperabas o que esperabas más o que esto y lo otro… pero lo repito: sólo fue el primer capítulo. Te invito cordialmente a que sigas la historia, porque irás descubriendo gradualmente el porqué de todo lo sucedido y lo que probablemente pueda llegar a suceder.**

 **Con el tema de que si se desviará de la trama de la serie… en parte sí y en parte no, lo siento pero no puedo darte más detalles, sólo te puedo decir otra vez que sigas leyendo, prometo no defraudarte.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado con las respuestas. Ahora sí vamos a pasar a la parte importante. Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Nota: Desde este capítulo se le llamará a Issei con su nuevo nombre en el 99% de las veces, el 1% restante lo dejaré sólo en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **Súcubo**

 **Capítulo 2: La nueva integrante / Respuestas**

—¿Hay alguna noticia de Isse? —pregunta Rias, con un tono que rozaba la preocupación y la desesperación por saber en dónde se encontraba su siervo. Ella se encontraba cerca de la ventana, observando a Akeno.

—No, lo lamento, Rias. Tanto mis familiares como yo estuvimos toda la madrugada hasta este momento, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, inclusive tratar de detectar su aura… pero no pudimos encontrar nada —responde la pelinegra, bajando la cabeza en señal de pena y vergüenza por no haber completado con éxito la misión de rescate que surgió repentinamente.

—P-Pero… ¿fueron a registrar ambos sitios en donde Issei se reunió con los clientes que pidieron presencia demoniaca? —vuelve a preguntar la pelirroja.

—Sí, lo hemos hecho, Rias. A decir verdad… el segundo lugar del pedido no era más que un terreno vacío —respondió Akeno por segunda vez.

—¿… Qué? —Rias parecía no creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, un terreno vacío, no había nada allí, ni siquiera herramientas para construir una casa o algo… nada —afirmó la vice-presidenta del club.

—¿Estás segura de que ése era el lugar del segundo cliente? —interroga de nuevo la pelirroja, queriendo cerciorarse de la información.

—Por supuesto que sí, Rias, tú misma me has dado las direcciones y además sé que no te equivocas cuando de dar direcciones se trata —responde Akeno a sus dudas, sonando un poquitín molesta por el pensamiento que tuvo su ama y amiga de ella.

La presidenta del club de estudios ocultos se veía claramente nerviosa, jamás le había sucedido una cosa así, el que desapareciera uno de sus siervos. Ella iba de aquí para allá, pensando y pensando acerca de qué es lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

—Es posible que Isse haya… sido secuestrado —dice la presidenta de repente.

—¿Secuestrado? ¿Estás totalmente segura de eso, Rias? —cuestionó la pelinegra, incrédula ante ese hecho

—Yo… no lo sé, simplemente es una teoría que surgió en mi cabeza, pero vamos que todo puede pasar, Akeno —responde Rias.

—Pues si me lo preguntaras yo diría que es una idea descabellada, ¿por qué alguien querría secuestrar a un demonio, especialmente a Isse-kun? Simplemente... no tiene sentido, o... bueno, no lo sé, puede que tengas razón y yo sea la que esté equivocada y no le esté encontrando dicho sentido —opinó Akeno al respecto.

Rias entonces se voltea para seguir mirando a través de la ventana del viejo edificio, su rostro acongojado era muy notable ya, y ni el viento que soplaba contra ella lograba calmar su aflicción.

—No lo entiendo... las piezas en su interior deberían de haberme dado una señal si él se encontraba en peligro, pero… cuando sentí aquella perturbación supe que algo andaba mal, y pocos segundos después mis sospechas y miedos se hicieron realidad… ya no podía sentir la energía de las piezas malignas dentro de Isse —comentó la presidenta.

—Eso es algo que no sólo te afectó a ti, Rias… todos nosotros estuvimos atónitos y muy confundidos, ya que también lo hemos sentido. Es como si… la propia aura de Isse-kun haya desaparecido junto con las piezas en su interior. Pero… sólo hemos sentido esa perturbación, y nada más —comentó también la segunda al mando en el club, mirándola con congoja.

Rias no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza como consecuencia de la desazón. Justo en ese momento entran a la sala Koneko, Asia y Kiba, los tres teniendo la misma expresión que las dos chicas que ya estaban en el lugar de reunión. La pelirroja los observa, e inmediatamente sus pocas esperanzas de poder encontrarlo rápidamente se derrumban…

—Buchou… no hemos podido encontrar a Isse-senpai. Lo sentimos —Koneko se disculpó al decir esas palabras, agachando además su cabeza para acompañar lo que expresaba.

—Hemos buscado por todos lados, inclusive en los alrededores de esos dos posibles lugares en donde él visitó anoche para los contratos, pero… nada, ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de qué pudo haber pasado con él —comentó Kiba. A su lado se encontraba Asia… la pobre jovencita de cabello rubio estaba muy angustiada y triste por la desaparición de su primer y mejor amigo, y… seamos sinceros, el chico por el cual empezaba a sentir algo…

—Isse-san… —susurra ella, con sus labios temblando y sus ojos cargando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ella era alguien inocente y muy buena, a pesar de haber renacido como demonio. Por eso y porque su querido amigo de corto cabello castaño ya llevaba varias horas sin que ellos supieran de su paradero lograron ese estado en ella.

Rias, al ver lo que le iba a pasar, corrió a estar a su lado para poder abrazarla con fuerza. En ese momento, cuando la ex monja lloró en silencio, la pelirroja consideró que ese era el momento en donde debía permanecer fuerte, no se podía permitir la desesperanza.

—Todo saldrá bien, Asia, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo —susurra la presidenta a su sierva de largo cabello rubio, la cual la observa por unos instantes para después apoyarse nuevamente en su pecho, tratando de encontrar un consuelo aunque sea temporal.

Los demás las observaban con las mismas expresiones en sus rostros, tratando de encontrar una explicación viable para lo que ocurrió y que nadie podía creérselo todavía… aunque las respuestas tardarían mucho en llegar…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Despierta, bella durmiente…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _¿U-Uh…? ¿Y… esa… voz?"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _Vamos, no querrás hacerme esperar, ¿o sí? Despierta, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Hmmmfffmmm… ooouuuuhh… —.

Cierta joven de lacio y ondulado cabello rosado se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, con algo de disgusto en su rostro.

"Estoy tan cansado, rayos… mi cama hoy se siente extrañamente deliciosa, y yo… bueno, debe ser por ese maldito sueño erótico que tuve, de seguro me he corrido en sueños como otras veces, que patético soy…

¿Eh? Qué extraño, mi pecho… pesa más de lo usual, y no sólo eso, todo mi cuerpo lo estoy sintiendo muy… raro, aunque quizás sea por ese sueño. Maldición, ahora estaré pensando todo el maldito día que soy una chica, aunque… por otro lado admito que eso estaría muy bueno…

Bien, lo siguiente… creo será tallarme los ojos porque no puedo ver ni mis propias manos…"

—Mmmmmmm… —murmura otra vez aquella muchacha, llevándose ambas manos a sus ojos para restregarlos y así intentar espabilar un poco más.

Aunque… la mañana era joven aun y le esperaban muchas sorpresas…

—Buenos días, dormilona —suena de repente una voz femenina muy cautivadora, dando aquel saludo con un tono suave.

—¡E-Eek! —exclamó la pelirosada, sobresaltándose al percatarse de un segundo a otro de una segunda persona sentada allí, en el borde de su cama, observándola. En el instante en que la jovencita postrada dio ese pequeño grito, sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, llevándose además las manos a la boca, como si no estuviera creyéndolo.

"¿¡Q-Qué…?! ¡M-Mi voz…! ¿Acaso…?" pensó aquella chica, curiosamente poseedora de unos exóticos de un color similar al dorado… pero con sus pupilas rasgadas cual felino.

—Oh, veo que te has levantado muy bien, ¿no es así, Isse? ¿O debería decir… Izuki? —pregunta aquella mujer, con una sonrisa que mostraba su diversión. De alguna manera parecía disfrutarlo… pero no pasaba lo mismo con la chica, la cual abre bien grandes sus ojos ante lo que dijo esa joven de largo y lacio cabello negro.

"¿I-Izuki…?" Estaba claro que ese nombre le era conocido a Issei, puesto que, antes de perder la consciencia en su "sueño" escuchó que la voz de nada menos que Lily, aquella chica que solicitó su presencia como demonio y quien le dijo:

 _*—Te nombro como Izuki, la nueva súcubo del olvidado clan Eilanziel—*_

En ese momento surgió sólo un pensamiento más en la mente de la joven de cabello rosado: "Todo resultó ser real… completamente real"

Temblando, sin quitar aquella expresión de incredulidad de su cara sumada además a un repentino miedo, Izuki va levantando lentamente sus manos hasta observarlas. Sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando las notó tan delgadas y finas, tan… femeninas. Dejándolas a un lado, fue bajando la vista con la misma velocidad hasta poder ver su pecho, descubriendo dos enormes senos que casi obstruían el camino para ver más allá, pero queriendo cerciorarse completamente, la chica se arqueó sólo para descubrir finalmente que sus órganos genitales obviamente eran los de una mujer.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás tan sorprendida e interesada con tu cuerpo que ni siquiera puedes hablar, Izuki? —pregunta de repente la extraña joven frente a ella, tan solo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

La chica de largo cabello rosado se sobresalta de nuevo, sonrojándose también, por tener tan pero tan cerca el rostro de aquella hermosa y sexy joven de cabello negro, la cual la observaba con una sonrisa que parecía intentar persuadirla de alguna manera. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el sudor poco a poco empapaba su piel. En eso ella nota como la pelinegra baja y sube la mirada con mucha lentitud, como si estuviera recorriendo cada detalle de su precioso cuerpo, como analizándola a fondo sin omitir nada, hasta que vuelve a clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿No puedes hablar porque el gato se comió tu lengua otra vez? Entonces… creo que tendré que ayudarte con eso —comentó la chica de cabello negro con un tono picarón, para después abalanzarse sobre la pelirosada y estamparle un cálido y muy apasionado beso.

Su "víctima" abrió cual plato sus ojos, los cuales temblaron también, mostrándose atónita… pero tan solo un par de segundos después queda derrotada ante aquel fogoso beso que la hacía flaquear y retroceder, dejándose dominar hasta el punto en que ella volvió a estar tumbada en el catre y la pelinegra encima suyo, reduciéndola con sus labios y su lengua, que se trenzaba con la de ella, volviéndola loca.

"¿Q-Qué… es esto? Este beso… nunca pensé que… se sentiría así de bien" pensó Issei. Quizás se debía a que ahora era una chica y que una persona de su mismo sexo la había asaltado de esa manera tan sensual que sintió que dicho beso era lo más increíble que pudo haber sentido jamás con su boca.

Después de un par de minutos, en donde ninguna de las dos chicas se limitaba decir nada más que besarse con locura, ambas separan sus labios con sus lenguas al exterior, dejando escurrir un hilo de baba que conectaba entre ellas. Las dos chicas se miran con rostros extasiados y sonrojados, más que nada Izuki, la cual parecía estar a punto de perder la cordura… otra vez.

—Aaaaahhh… tener acción a primera hora del día es algo increíble, ¿no lo crees? —pregunta la pelinegra, secándose los labios con su mano y observando con una sonrisa a su "víctima" de cabello rosado, tumbada aun en la cama mientras trataba también de devolverle la mirada.

—Haaa… Haaa… S-Sí… —responde la pelirosada, entre jadeos y sin pensarlo mucho, clamando por ese respiro para poder tener consciencia.

—Además con una joven tan sensible como tú… es demasiado, incluso mírate, ya estás toda mojada —comenta de nuevo su atacante, relamiéndose, observando fijamente a la vagina de Izuki, la cual estaba derramando aun sus fluidos eróticos, empapando las sábanas —Esto es tan lindo —dijo luego, riéndose levemente.

Después de eso, pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Izuki pudo recobrar la consciencia, lo necesario como para que la chica de cabello negro pudiera hablar con ella con un poco más de seriedad.

—Bueno, me disculpo por no haberme presentado como debía hacerlo, querida Izuki. Mi nombre es Eleonore Eilanziel, líder del clan demoniaco Eilanziel, aunque… bueno, en realidad no soy ninguna líder, pero como tengo más experiencia las demás me consideran la "jefa", por decirlo de otra manera, de nuestro clan… en fin, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra gran alianza, mi linda Izuki —dijo la pelinegra, presentándose y también dándole la dichosa bienvenida a la nueva integrante de su clan con una gran sonrisa que la hacía ver muy amigable.

El aspecto físico de Eleonore era el de una joven mujer, de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años de edad o un poquito más. El color de su piel era levemente moreno, su rostro era terso, sus ojos grandes y algo afilados, los cuales poseían unos iris de color marrón. Parecía tener una estatura un poco más alta, y obviamente sus pechos eran grandes, sus curvas pronunciadas y su trasero estaba bien formado y paradito.

Por su parte, Izuki no dijo nada… en realidad no sabía qué decir, no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo, para lo que estaba viendo o escuchando, ella sólo mostraba una cara de estupor mezclada con incomodidad y algo de miedo, mientras sus ojos, de tanto en tanto y fugazmente, viajaban por los alrededores de la habitación en donde se encontraba, descubriendo más detalles.

De un momento a otro, sin que la pelirosa pudiera percatarse a tiempo, Eleonore toma las manos de Izuki delicadamente al mismo tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en los de ella, mostrándose como si estuviera emocionada o algo por el estilo.

—Oh Izuki, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte… pero puedo ver en tus ojos que tienes muchas preguntas que no puedes responder, ¿verdad? —pregunta la pelinegra.

La aludida de cabello rosado no entendió el porqué del repentino accionar de Eleonore, el haberle tomado las manos así y mirarla de esa forma descolocó totalmente a Izuki, por lo que sólo pudo responderle asintiendo con la cabeza a aquella interrogante que le hizo. Al ver ese gesto, Eleonore sonrió y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

—Bueno, entonces lo mejor será contestarlas cuanto antes —dijo la pelinegra, volviendo a abrir sus luceros, mirando fijamente a la chica de largo y ondulado cabello rosado frente a ella, la cual se la veía aun claramente confundida por lo que le pasaba —Supongo que la primera duda que te aqueja es… ¿Por qué?... ¿verdad? —interrogó Eleonore de nuevo, a lo que Izuki otra vez le responde positivamente.

Eleonore inspira de manera profunda y relajada, como tomándose el tiempo para responder aquel planteo. Después, cuando terminó, abre sus ojos para nuevamente tomar las manos de Izuki con gentileza y levantarlas hasta que quedan a la distancia de sus corazones, sin que ambas rompan su mirada mutua.

—Izuki, tú eres una persona muy especial, ¿lo sabías? Seguro que te lo han dicho en el pasado, pero… yo te considero mucho más especial, y no sólo es por lo que llevas en tu interior… o bueno, en lo que te has convertido —expresó la pelinegra. No hacía falta decir que Izuki entendió hasta la mitad —No es necesario que comprendas todo lo que te digo ahora, después podremos hablar bien de todo esto en cualquier momento, sólo quiero responderte esas dudas que tienes de una manera algo breve y concisa. Volviendo a lo nuestro, Izuki… desde el primer momento en que te vi me has atraído… —en ese momento la pelirosa se sonroja —… Me has parecido alguien muy interesante, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me daba cuenta que… necesitaba tenerte a mi lado, que estés conmigo porque te necesitaba… aunque bueno, en el momento en que quise actuar ya alguien apareció primero… —.

Cuando Eleonore dijo eso, la chica de cabello rosado pensó en una sola persona… Rias. Y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando ella siguió hablando…

—Rias Gremory… sí, ella había llegado primero a ti. Para cuando me di cuenta ya te había llevado a su lado… pero yo no me rendí. Créeme que pensé en muchas maneras de hacer que pudieras estar aquí, ahora, así, pero… la única opción fiable era… bueno, convertirte en una de nosotras. Así que… bienvenida de nuevo —siguió explicando la joven mujer de cabello negro, dándole otra vez el saludo, pero ahora con una risilla nerviosa que demostraba ligera vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Bueno, ahora Issei ya sabía –a medias, ya que no entendió mucho- el motivo del que le haya pasado todo eso, pero con una pregunta resuelta surgían muchas otras más… ¿por qué en estos momentos? ¿Por qué se convirtió en un súcubo, un demonio femenino del cual se hablaba sólo existía para complacer sexualmente a los hombres humanos… y quitarles su energía vital? ¿Por qué no se convirtió en un íncubo, un demonio masculino que se encargaba de absorber dicha energía a través del contacto carnal con mujeres? ¿Por qué esto y lo otro? Así, miles de dudas quedaban por ser contestadas, la mente de la pobre joven de cabello rosado era un mar tempestuoso esperando ser calmado.

Justo en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación, sacando del ensimismamiento tanto a Izuki como a Eleonore.

—Adelante —la pelinegra habló, otorgándole permiso para pasar a sea quien sea que se encontrara del otro lado del umbral.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la persona que se encontraba afuera pudiera responder.

—… E-Eleonore-sama —dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba algo tímida y sorprendida.

—Oh Sylvie, eres tú. Ven pasa, por favor —dice la pelinegra, un poco pasmada al principio tras escuchar esa voz, pero luego se mostró con una expresión sonriente mientras observaba a la puerta. Izuki sólo hizo lo mismo, sin mediar palabra con la chica que estaba frente a ella.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente hasta solamente estar separada cierta distancia de la pared, entonces allí se asoma el rostro de una jovencita que también poseía cabello negro, pero se veía más aniñada que Eleonore –obviando que su tipo de cabello era lacio-, sus ojos eran azules, sus detalles faciales más finos y parecía tener una estatura algo menor en comparación con las dos jóvenes que se hallaban en la habitación.

—U-Uhm… discúlpeme por haber interrumpido su charla con la señorita nueva, Eleonore-sama, no era mi intención… C-Con su permiso me retiro y volveré después… —la jovencita de cabello negro, llamada Sylvie, se mostró muy apenada y nerviosa porque creyó que cometió un error al querer entrar, aunque haya tocado antes como corresponde, por lo que se disculpó y se disponía a retirarse.

—No no, Sylvie, ven, no estás interrumpiendo nada, linda. Puedes entrar, de todas maneras yo ya estaba terminando de charlar con Izuki —dijo la azabache.

—C-Como usted lo desee —respondió Sylvie, entrando a la habitación con los sentimientos de antes aun en ella.

—Te presento a mi linda sirvienta, Izuki. Su nombre es Sylvie y es muy servicial y cuidadosa, espero puedas apreciar pronto sus dotes —

En ese momento Izuki pudo apreciar con más detalle su apariencia, y era una chica muy linda: su cabello negro, el cual era de una longitud mediana, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo pero por delante ella se dejó un flequillo y varios mechones por los costados. Iba vestida con un uniforme de sirviente que le quedaba muy bien, pero en la parte del pecho estaba bastante abierta, lo que casi dejaba al descubierto sus desarrollados pechos, los cuales no eran muy grandes como los de ella o Eleonore, pero aun así se podían apreciar muy tentadores.

Aquella jovencita repentina y accidentalmente hizo contacto visual con Izuki, lo que causó la sirvienta se sonrojara y apartara la mirada rápidamente, además con vergüenza en su rostro… aunque eso solo provocó la misma expresión como reacción en la chica de cabello rosado.

—"Q-Qué linda…" —pensó Izuki, al momento que se sonrojaba, y también apartaba su vista avergonzada.

Obviamente toda esta escena fue captada por Eleonore, quien esboza una imperceptible sonrisa por unos segundos. Ella prometió en silencio que no comentaría absolutamente nada al respecto… o al menos no por el momento.

—Muy bien, Sylvie, te dejaré a Izuki para que la cuides. Acompáñala a darse un baño, ayúdala a vestirse con la ropa que ya está en el closet, no olvides ayudarla a peinarse también el cabello, ella lo necesitará. La quiero totalmente acicalada para cuando tengamos la reunión en unas horas, para ello haz todo lo que tengas que hacer, aparte de lo que mencioné, para que se vea linda, ¿de acuerdo? —ordena la pelinegra mayor.

—S-Sí, Eleonore-sama. No se preocupe, la cuidaré bien —responde la pelinegra menor, con un poco de nervios, pero esbozando una sonrisa sincera con sus pequeños e inocentes labios.

—De eso estoy muy segura, Sylvie. Gracias —dice Eleonore, acariciando con gentileza una de las mejillas de Sylvie, luego alza la vista para observar directamente a la pelirosa —No te preocupes, Izuki, en unas cuantas horas, cuando todas podamos estar reunidas, charlaremos con más calma. Allí resolveré definitivamente todas tus dudas, lo prometo —y después de haber dicho eso, Eleonore sale de la habitación sin mediar más palabras, dejando a aquellas dos jóvenes solas.

Un abismal silencio inundó el lugar apenas la pelinegra mayor se retiró. Podía palparse la tensión en el aire, y es que visiblemente se notaba tanto que, tanto la recién llegada como la sirvienta, estaban bastante nerviosas. Pocos minutos después Sylvie, no pudiendo aguantar más dicho ambiente, da unos pasos hacia delante para luego girarse y quedarse frente a la chica de largo cabello rosado, a la vez que se inclinaba como si estuviera mostrando respetos, pero el motivo por el que lo hizo era muy diferente...

—D-Disculpe mis modales, Izuki-sama. Espero pueda perdonar mi incompetencia, le ruego me trate bien, por favor —había expresado la joven sirviente de cabello negro, ocultando su cara que mostraba tristeza y vergüenza ya que pensó que la pelirosada no hablaba porque quizás estaba enojada con ella, por eso llegó hasta el punto de rogar por un buen trato de su parte.

La aludida de cabello rosado se mostró muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal también y por supuesto culpable ya que ella era el motivo por el que Sylvie se sentía de esa manera.

—Y-Yo no he pensado mal de ti en ningún momento, Sylvie-chan. En todo caso yo debería ser la que se disculpe contigo por haberte generado este malestar al no dirigirte la palabra. Lo siento —a Izuki le tomaría algo de tiempo el poder acostumbrarse a su femenina y dulce voz, la cual le hacía temblar y tartamudear ligeramente… pero en ese momento en el que respondió usó todas sus fuerzas para poder expresarse correctamente, y al parecer lo logró.

—¿E-Eh? ¿N-No fue así? —preguntó Sylvie, algo confundida y pasmada, levantando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Izuki, la cual mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa negaba con la cabeza —E-Entonces… perdóneme por haber pensado tal tontería —la pobre joven vuelve a inclinarse para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Se veía que ella estaba realmente angustiada por un simple hecho como para estar pidiendo disculpas a cada momento.

—No no, por favor, no te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo… —dijo Izuki, tratando de aclarar el extraño malentendido que se generó entre ella, y también tratando de que Sylvie dejara esa posición.

—P-Pero yo… —la sirvienta estaba por quejarse por nada, pero afortunadamente es interrumpida por Izuki.

—Tranquila, no has hecho ni dicho y mucho menos pensado algo malo o tonto. Además no tienes que disculparte conmigo, p-puedo ver que… e-eres una chica muy buena como para hacer esas cosas. Así que, por favor, levanta la cabeza —ya hasta parecía que la pelirosa era la que imploraba por querer hacer que la sirvienta dejara esa actitud, y es que consideraba que solo era perjudicial para ella. Ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿dicha actitud ya la tenía desde hace mucho tiempo? Como recién la conocía, eso quizás era lo más probable…

Inmediatamente Sylvie levanta la cabeza para observar fijamente a Izuki. Su rostro se mostraba sorprendido, sus ojos y sus labios temblaban y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—¿D-De verdad eso piensa… de mí? B-Bueno… g-gra-gracias, Izuki-sama —responde la joven maid de cabello negro, tratando de esconder su rubor. En eso, cuando intenta evitar el contacto visual con la pelirosa, sus ojos llegan hasta el reloj de la habitación, y dicho objeto causa que ella abra sus ojos tan grandes como dos platos —¡C-Cielos, se nos está haciendo tarde! P-Para todo lo que debemos hacer… —exclamó la pelinegra menor, para luego mirar a Izuki con un rostro preocupado y angustiado —M-Me disculpo nuevamente con usted, Izuki-sama, p-pero… creo que ya es momento de ponernos en marcha. Por favor acompáñeme —dice luego la jovencita de cabello negro, pidiendo además a la pelirosa que la siguiera. Izuki le contesta afirmativamente con la cabeza, aceptando la petición.

Juntas entonces decidieron salir del dormitorio para así poder comenzar con la rutina de aquel día. Claramente, para Izuki, aun faltaban muchas cosas por esclarecer, pero pronto se resolverían todas sus dudas.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—Asia-chan, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —.

—Sí, te ves muy… deprimida el día de hoy —.

—Por favor cuéntanos lo que te aflige —.

Varias chicas estaban reunidas en torno a la joven rubia, la cual –como ya habían mencionado- se notaba decaída, triste… y muy bien sabemos el porqué de esa imagen… Asia ahora pasó a estar algo nerviosa por su encierro y por el bombardeo de aquellas preguntas que sólo la ponían peor con el pasar del tiempo.

—N-No es nada, chicas, sólo… creo que me siento un poco mal, es todo —responde la rubia como puede, tratando de que no se le note el nudo en la garganta al pensar en la razón de su desazón.

Kiryuu, quién se caracterizaba por ser una chica un tanto animada y metida en asuntos que no le correspondían, sólo la veía de lejos a aquella amiga que logró hacerse en poco tiempo. Por un lado le ponía mal ver a Asia en ese estado, por otro… tenía muchas ansias de saber lo que ocurría, aunque ya tenía fuertes sospechas de las causas de la angustia en su amiga de cabello dorado.

—"Si es Isse, y si el tonto le ha hecho algo malo a Asia… juro que me vengaré" —eso fue lo que pensó la chica de cabello castaño y anteojos. Ella podía tener una imagen un tanto pervertida y despreocupada… pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente con tal de no verlos mal.

Después de haber pensado eso, sus ojos rodaron hasta que se topó con Motohama y Matsuda, el dúo pervertido el cual antes era un trío, pero… hoy el tercer integrante no había venido. Kiryuu notó que aquellos dos bobos sin cerebro se mostraban también algo preocupados mientras observaban a Asia. Al parecer ellos tampoco tienen noticias de Isse… Y es que era muy raro ya que, pese a ser un pervertido, siempre fue puntual, a veces llegaba muy temprano… claro que para admirar a las chicas que venían luego de él, pero obviando ese hecho y volviendo a la cuestión de la puntualidad, eso mismo dejaba algo confundidos a muchos de los estudiantes de la clase, de la academia en general.

—Hey ustedes dos —Kiryuu llama de repente al calvo al cuatro ojos, quienes la miraron inmediatamente —¿Hyodou no les dio ningún aviso de existencia o qué? —preguntó casi cmo a secas.

Ambos muchachos la miraron algo mal por la manera tosca en la que se les había dirigido.

—Claro que no, si no no le hubiéramos preguntado a Asia-chan, además… le hemos mandado mensajes pero no contesta —responde Matsuda, con el ceño fruncido para después echarse nuevamente sobre el banco.

—Aunque lo detestemos ella siempre anda con él, era lógico que lo hagamos, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú, Kiryuu? ¿No has hablado con Asia? ¿Y por qué quieres saber si sabemos algo de Isse? —pregunta Motohama de igual manera, acomodándose los lentes y observando fijamente a la castaña para meterle algo de presión, pero la joven no cedió en ningún momento.

—Hmp… eso no es de tu incumbencia —responde a secas la joven, con los brazos cruzados y devolviendo esa atemorizante mirada que quería infligir el cuatro ojos en ella. Dándose media vuelta se alejó del dúo pervertido sin mediar más palabra.

—"Así que estos dos tontos habían hablado con Asia-chan sin que yo lo supiera. Bueno… supongo que toca hablar personalmente con mi querida amiga. No sé por qué pero aquí hay algo que no me cuadra…" —pensó la chica de cabello castaño, saliendo del salón para tomar algo de aire fresco.

…

…

…

—Asia-chan, ¿puedo habar un momento contigo? —pidió Kiryuu de una manera seria que dejó perpleja a la rubia, quien había sido tomado por sopresa por ella mientras salía de la academia rumbo a casa.

—Claro que sí, Kiryuu-san —responde la aludida, yendo con ella hasta que encontraron una banca en donde poder sentarse para charlar tranquilamente —¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —pregunta ella, queriendo saber el motivo por el que su amiga la había citado de improviso y en persona.

—Sólo quería preguntarte algo, lejos de todos los estudiantes, algo que… bueno, quizás te moleste que lo haga, y no pasa nada si no quieres responderme. Dime… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con Hyodou? ¿Te hizo algo malo para que estés así y él no haya venido hoy a clases? —

Asia inmediatamente cambia la expresión en su rostro, ella nunca fue buena para ocultar cosas y menos si eran sus sentimientos por lo que la tristeza se pudo ver en su cara.

—No no, no es que él me haya hecho algo malo, Kiryuu-san, por favor no pienses eso de Isse-san, es sólo… es sólo que… él está desaparecido desde anoche… digo, desde esta madrugada, y… eso me tiene muy mal —responde la pobre ex monja, agachando la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿acaso no ha avisado de nada? No lo sé… ¿Qué surgió algún problema y haya decidido irse repentinamente y sin nadie que lo acompañara? —pregunta la castaña. Eso era lo menos probable que podría ocurrirle a Issei, ¿qué clase de problema de ese tipo podía tener alguien como él?

—No, él simplemente… desapareció —responde Asia, volviendo a mirar a su amiga con tristeza nuevamente en sus ojos.

La chica de lentes se queda callada al igual que la rubia, pero sólo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que vuelve a dirigirle la palabra a su amiga.

—Asia, él no te ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? —interrogó nuevamente la muchacha de cabello castaño, mirando seriamente a la ex monja.

—N-No, claro que no, Kiryuu-san, Isse-san no sería capaz de hacerme algo así, porque lo conozco, el jamás podría hacerlo… —responde Asia, su tono de voz fue decayendo a medida que lo expresaba. Después de unos segundos de silencio vuelve a encarar a su amiga —¿Por qué… me preguntaste eso? —ahora era ella la que interrogaba.

—Es que… pensé que él te hizo algo malo y se fue, como la mayoría de los hombres en este planeta… —responde la castaña, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, echando aquella ofensa contra muchos de los hombres en el planeta, como ella lo había dicho.

—Pues… Isse-san es diferente, él es muy bueno y sé que nunca podría hacerme daño, él es el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido, a pesar de que no llevo mucho tiempo en este país y también no lo conozco de mucho a él, nuestra amistad es algo… que valoro muchísimo —

—No te preocupes Asia. Él seguramente aparecerá pronto, no creo que se haya ido de manera definitiva sin haberte avisado primero a ti o a su familia. Tú eres una buena amiga para él, como bien me lo has dicho. Él regresará, después de todo tiene cosas muy buenas por las que quedarse aquí, como por ejemplo algunas personitas… como por ejemplo tú —dijo Kiryuu tratando de animarla y, como era su costumbre, molestarla un poco acerca de su relación, lo que obviamente provoca un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la pobre jovencita de cabellera rubia.

—¡K-Kiryuu-san! —exclamó la ex monja, toda ruborizada, viéndosele muy tierna. La chica de lentes se rio por aquella reacción y luego se disculpó —B-Bueno, te… agradezco tus palabras, Kiryuu-san —agradece luego —U-Ummm… me disculpo contigo pero ya me tengo que ir. Nos veremos luego —saludó finalmente la rubia, levantándose del asiento y acomodándose la ropa, lista para partir a casa.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate, Asia, hablaremos luego. Oh, y no te olvides, no te preocupes, Hyodou aparecerá tarde o temprano —le saluda Kiryuu, levantándose también y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga ex monja para darle algo de ánimos.

—… Espero, con todo mi corazón, que sea temprano —le responde Asia, con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultaba de nuevo su tristeza, dándose la vuelta sin decir más nada a su amiga, para finalmente retirarse del lugar.

—"Ah rayos… Hyodou, dónde sea que te encuentres o sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo todo y regresa, maldita sea. Por una vez en la vida no seas tan tonto y regresa… aunque sea hazlo por Asia" —pensó la castaña de lentes, algo enojada con el pervertido desaparecido, pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta que no valía la pena enojarse si él no estaba allí. Cuando apareciese, le daría tal escarmiento… aunque sean solo sermones, pero bastarán para hacerle entender que cometió un gran error a dejar a su gran amiga sola. Después de pensar eso ella también se retiró.

Al parecer todavía quedaba un largo día por delante para muchas personas…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Frente al espejo, Izuki podía apreciar con muchísimo detalle su nueva imagen, y por alguna razón que desconocía en ese momento se le hacía muy extraño verse a sí misma tan solo en el espejo. Detrás de ella estaba Sylvie, la adorable sirvienta, quien peinaba con sumo cuidado y amor el largo cabello rosado de la nueva inquilina.

Izuki ahora lucía mucho más hermosa que antes: su rostro era ligeramente más brillante, tenía un poco de maquillaje que agregaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas y aclaraba su tono de piel, Sylvie fue la encargada de darle ese toque pero sólo lo hizo muy sutilmente para no exagerar. También llevaba puesto una linda remera blanca sin mangas y con volado, la cual solo tenía hilos en cada lado para que sostenían la prenda y la cual dejaba a la vista bastante del escote y parte de los grandes pechos de la pelirosa. En la parte baja de su cuerpo tenía un pantalón corto de jean, que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad superior de sus piernas. En sus pies todavía no llevaba calzado, pero ya tenía previsto que se pondría unos zapatos de tacones bajos.

Por su parte, la maid de cabello negro estaba acicalando su cabello con un peine de cerdas suaves al tacto, perfectas para no lastimar el cuero cabelludo.

—U-Ummmmm… —de repente Sylvie se muestra algo nerviosa. Izuki pudo sentir que su mano tembló ligeramente cuando alzó su voz débilmente, tratando de llamar su atención —¿Puedo… hacerle un comentario, Izuki-sama? —pregunta ella luego, pidiendo el permiso necesario para hablar a la pelirosa.

—Claro, pero… antes de eso, ¿podría pedirte un favor? —preguntó ahora la pelirosa, mirándola a los ojos mediante el espejo frente a ambas. La pelinegra se mostró ligeramente pasmada y desconcertada.

—S-Sí claro, lo que usted desee, Izuki-sama —responde ella. Internamente quería que su pregunta fuera respondida primero, pero como sirvienta no podía quejarse.

—No te dirijas a mí con tanto respeto, por favor. Es que… me siento mal si me hablas de esa manera, Sylvie. Háblame… justo como yo te estoy hablando ahora, ¿podrás hacerlo? —pide Izuki. Dicha petición causa que Sylvie abra bien grandes sus ojos.

—U-Ummmm… —tartamudea la jovencita. Aquella solicitud que se le propuso era algo difícil de cumplir puesto que, en su posición, debía dirigirse de manera respetuosa ante cualquier persona, y más si esas personas eran del clan —D-De acuerdo, Izuki-sama, trataré… trataré de hacerlo. Por favor no se enoje conmigo si no lo hago bien —responde la pelinegra menor, bajando un poco la cabeza, dejando un ver una expresión de pena y resignación. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, es más le gustaría… pero con tanto tiempo que lleva comportándose de esa manera con los demás ese encargo casi iba contra sus principios.

—N-No te enojes, jamás podría enojarme contigo —responde Izuki, sonriéndole mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. Sylvie, a través del espejo, deja ver sus mejillas ruborizadas por aquel comentario que le dio a entender que era como un halago para ella.

—B-Bu-Bueno… g-gra-gracias p-por tu… tu comentario, I-I-Izuki-sama —trató de responder la pobre maid, sin poder controlar el tartamudeo en su voz, escondiendo luego su rostro como pudo para evitar que se le viera el sonrojo.

Izuki, por su parte, fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, y en el proceso su sonrisa se fue desdibujando hasta que quedó como una expresión neutra, casi como si fuera a convertirse en una de melancolía.

—"No… sabía que yo… podía llegar a ser tan… hermosa" —pensó pausadamente aquella joven de largo cabello rosado, mientras observaba su cautivadora imagen en el espejo. La primera vez que pudo verse luego de ser maquillada y peinada en parte por la sirvienta del lugar, Izuki quedó totalmente pasmada por su propia belleza, y ahora con aquel comentario, ella demostraba que apreciaba con más consciencia y sana admiración su propia y nueva apariencia.

Izuki no lo sabía, pero… con aquel pensamiento, que surgió de manera casi espontánea, se daba a entender que ella… estaba cambiando… para bien o para mal es algo que todavía faltaba por descubrir…

Un par de minutos después, entre el silencio incómodo en la habitación, se puede ver que Sylvie mostró repentinamente una cara de estupor, como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy importante.

—"¡Oh cielos, lo había olvidado! Lo que tenía que decirle eso a Izuki-sama…" —pensó la jovencita, viéndosele apenada después de haber dicho eso en su mente.

—Ettooo… ¿sucede algo, Sylvie? —pregunta la pelirosa, preocupada por lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a la sirvienta de cabello negro, ya que ella notó sus expresiones a través del objeto reflectante.

—E-Este… s-solo m-me había olvidado de-decirle que… lu-luce muy hermosa, I-Izuki-sama —expresó la joven sirvienta, tartamudeando.

Ahora ambas jovencitas se mostraron ruborizadas, por un lado Sylvie, quien intentaba ocultar su cara tras Izuki, quien miraba totalmente atónita y petrificada su reflejo.

—E-E-Eeeemmmm… g-gra-gracias, Sylvie —dijo la pelirosa, correspondiendo al halago de su acompañante, con sus labios temblando… o mejor dicho todo su cuerpo temblando por ese repentino comentario que la tomó muy desprevenida. Jamás pensó que aquella linda jovencita podría dedicarle tales palabras tan encantadoras, y menos que sea lo que ella había pensado con anterioridad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, en los cuales el silencio volvió a decorar el ambiente, hasta que Sylvie carraspea un poco la voz para llamar nuevamente la atención de Izuki.

—E-Eeemmm… c-creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, algo… me dice que llegó el momento de asistir a la reunión de Eleonore-sama —dice ella, y como si estuvieran ejecutando algún tipo de hechizo invocador silencioso, la joven maid recibe un llamado con aquel comunicador mágico que se vio antes. Ella, mostrando una cara de sorpresa, se lleva su mano derecha a su oído en el mismo lado de su cabeza para contestar.

—¿Hola?... ¡Oh, Eleonore-sama, es usted!... Sí sí, estamos listas, en un par de minutos bajaremos a la sala de reuniones… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Qué todas ya están allí? ¡Eso es perfecto! Izuki-sama ya podrá conocerlas por fin… Bueno, en unos minutos estaremos con ustedes, Eleonore-sama. Adiós —.

La comunicación se corta. Sylvie entonces ladea su cabeza para volver a mirar a Izuki.

—Y-Ya es momento de que nos vayamos, Izuki-sama. Por favor permítame ayudarla con su calzado —dice la joven pelinegra, ofreciéndose a seguir asistiendo a su ama en todo lo que estuviera necesitando en ese momento.

La pelirosa se mostró algo apenada por el comportamiento que seguía mostrando Sylvie a pesar de que le pidió por favor que le hablara como si fuera una amiga suya. Pero quizás la joven sirvienta debía acostumbrarse primero, empezar a hablar así como así, de un momento a otro no debía de ser nada fácil y más para alguien como ella.

—Te lo agradezco, Sylvie —dijo Izuki, enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa a la maid de cabello negro, y que acompañaba su comentario de gratitud.

—N-N-No ha-hay nada que agradecer, Izuki-sama —responde Sylvie, haciendo señas con sus manos de que no era necesario, para luego retomar rápidamente su trabajo y esconder así el gran rubor de sus mejillas.

Luego de otro par de minutos ambas jóvenes ya estuvieron listas, por lo que decidieron levantarse. La joven de cabello rosado estaba por dirigirse a la puerta cuando fue detenida por la sirvienta.

—I-Izuki-sama… n-no es necesario que salga por la puerta —comentó Sylvie, observándola con un poco de miedo ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su nueva ama.

—¿E-Eh…? —fue lo único que pregunta la pelirosa, girándose para contemplar a la pelinegra menor y esperar a sea lo que sea que tuviera que decirle con respecto al comentario que le hizo.

—P-Podemos usar un transportador mágico, cómo se utiliza comúnmente. Cuando hay un asunto importante que atender en un lugar alejado se puede optar por los círculos mágicos de teletransporte, para así llegar a destino lo más rápido posible. Estaremos reunidas con Eleonore-sama en un segundo, es la mejor opción que podemos tomar. P-Pero… si usted quiere caminar yo no tendré ningún problema en acompañarla y guiarla en el camino —

—S-Supongo… que tienes razón. Hay que usar el círculo de teletransportación… —

Izuki recordó la mala experiencia que tuvo en el pasado con dicho método de transporte instantáneo, ya que no podía utilizarlos por su bajísimo –por no decir pobre- nivel de poder, por lo que recurría a hacer sus trabajos solo asistiendo en bicicleta.

—¡Q-Que bien! Entonces… por favor venga aquí, puede pararse a mi lado o en cualquier lugar que usted desee, p-pero lo más cerca posible. El círculo de teletransporte sólo funciona cuando se está cerca de la persona que lo ejecuta —pidió y explicó la sirvienta.

Izuki dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y decidió acatar lo que le había solicitado la chica de cabello negro, ubicándose a su lado. La pelirosa pudo sentir que Sylvie tembló un poco cuando, accidentalmente, ella tocó su brazo derecho, aunque eso la puso un poco nerviosa también así que puso su cabeza al frente lo más rápido posible, quedándose en una posición casi estática.

—B-Bueno, aquí vamos —dijo Sylvie.

Como era de esperarse, el suelo bajo sus pies fue llenándose de varios círculos brillantes que a su vez poseían signos extraños en sus interiores. A decir verdad Izuki tenía miedo, pero era por lo que podía ocurrir tal como le pasó antes… el que no se pudiera transportar por el hecho de que tuviera un nivel de poder tan bajo, pero… tan solo varios segundos después parece que, para su gran fortuna y sorpresa, el hechizo sí funcionó con ella en su interior. La chica de cabello rosado sonrió para sus adentros, puede que todavía no hayan cambiado de ubicación pero ella sentía que todo funcionaba a la perfección. Por primera vez no se sintió tan tonta y débil.

De un momento a otro todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco…

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Eleonore fue bajando con lentitud su mano, alejándola de su oído derecho mientras reparaba en las demás presencias que se encontraban con ella en el salón. La pelinegra mayor estaba sentada en el extremo de una mesa oval, y a su alrededor estaban ubicadas otras seis chicas, tres a cada lado suyo.

—Bueno, ya está hecho. Sylvie y nuestra nueva y querida integrante del clan están por venir en unos minutos, así que tendremos que estar preparadas —dijo la joven mujer de cabello negro.

—¡Oh, Me alegra oírlo! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a nuestra nueva amiga! —exclamó una chica que parecía tener la edad de Eleonore, con su cabello blanco en un estilo de peinado de trenza grande cayendo a un lado de su cabeza.

—Fufufu, yo ya tengo muchas ganas de verla otra vez… —comenta cierta joven de corto y ondulado cabello rubio, mostrando una sonrisa pícara a la vez que ligeramente lasciva.

—¡Moooooooo! ¡Eso no es justo, Lily! ¡Tú tuviste otra oportunidad, además que la convertiste y probaste antes que nosotras! —exclamó otra chica de cabello violeta atado en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza, con un tono de voz molesto que expresaba su disconformidad.

—No la probé, Yumi… bueno, sólo un poquito, además de ver cómo se transformaba… y debo decir que ya me estoy excitando de tan sólo recordar esa escena fufufu —comentó Lily, lamiendo el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y mostrando un rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡E-Es lo mismo! ¡Eres una maldita, tienes mucha suerte de haber sacado la lotería! —expresó Yumi, la pelivioleta de coletas, con su rostro sonrojado y llorando a mares.

—N-No niego que a mí también me hubiera gustado ser la que le diera la primera bienvenida a la nueva… —comentó una chica de largo y ondulado cabello rojizo, mostrándose avergonzada y muy sonrojada.

—Y-Y… yo también —expresó la albina de antes, con sus mejillas enrojecidas al igual que las demás además viéndose apenada.

—¿Annie? ¿Leia? ¿U-Ustedes dos…? —preguntó Lily con una gota de sudor en la nuca, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—¡N-Nosotras también! —exclamaron al unísono dos chicas, la primera de cabello color azul atado en una coleta y la segunda poseedora de un frondoso cabello rubio con puntas azules atado en dos coletas, ambas sonrojadas y mostrando expresiones de aflicción.

—¿K-Karin? ¿Sussy? Ah rayos… —pregunta Lily, además de quejarse y soltar un pesado suspiro.

Llegadas ese punto, todas las presentes empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, a medida que pasaban los segundos el nivel de sus voces aumentaba y aumentaba. Eleonore, quién todavía yacía sentad en aquel extremo, sólo observaba con una mirada seria a ambos lados, el cómo dichas mujeres peleaban por algo sin sentido, hasta que llegó a un punto en que no lo aguantó más…

—¡Silencio! —exclamó la pelinegra mayor, azotando ambas manos contra la mesa, mostrándose enojada por unos instantes mientras todas las demás la observaban algo asustadas, para después relajar los músculos de su rostro para verse afligida —Lamento el haber hecho esto, pero… Por favor, estamos a punto de recibir a una nueva integrante de nuestro clan aquí en este salón tan importante para todas nosotras, sólo les estoy pidiendo un poco de consideración, respeto y calma… aunque sea por estos momentos. Después cuando salgan de aquí podrán hacer lo que gusten, hasta discutir por tonterías… pero ahora deben moderar su conducta, ¿de acuerdo? —ya hasta parecía que ella les estaba dando un sermón como si fuese su madre. La azabache no le gustaba comportase así con ellas… pero dado el alboroto tuvo que proceder de esa manera.

—Lo sentimos, Eleonore —se disculpan todas las chicas al unísono, cada una de ellas se notaba apenada por su reciente comportamiento reprobable.

—Está bien, chicas, las perdono, sé que a veces a mí también se me va la olla un poco y discuto por estupideces y me disculpo por eso… pero ahora lo más importante que debemos tener en cuenta es que hay que estar preparadas para recibir a la nueva integrante con sonrisas y abrazos. Recuerden que para conseguir el éxito en todo esto hay que ser respetuosas, dirigirse con una mirada y estrechar lazos con un abrazo. Aunque muchos crean que eso no es lo que hacen las súcubo, déjenme decirles que… todas nosotras somos distintas, somos una nueva generación y marcaremos la diferencia… —

Eleonore estaba por seguir con su discurso de aliento y preparación, pero un repentino fulgor en un extremo de la sala la interrumpe, llamando poderosamente no sólo su atención sino también la de todas las demás chicas.

—Oh así que por fin ya está aquí —expresó la pelinegra mayor, mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción al círculo mágico que apareció en aquel lugar.

Pasaron tan sólo unos cuantos segundos hasta que el fuerte brillo haya cedido, dejando atrás la imagen de dos jovencitas que venían en el mencionado círculo de teletransporte.

Para cuando las visitantes pudieron ser vistas con claridad, todas las mujeres que ya estaban en el salón se mostraron atónitas y muy sonrojadas por lo que veían sus ojos: allí, parada frente a todas ellas, se encontraba Izuki. La joven tenía su larguísimo cabello rosado peinado hacia el costado, pero de una manera tan espléndida que se lo notaba brillante y sedoso. Su rostro, que sin quererlo desprendía cierto aire de inocencia y de erotismo a la vez, estaba ligeramente maquillado casi como al natural, pero aun así generaba un alto impacto visual. Su cuerpo, como ya se mencionó, además de tener unos dotes excepcionales, dignos del sueño de cualquier hombre, como unos grandes pechos, una cintura de avispa y unas caderas y pompis grandes, estaba oculto tras una remera sin mangas y con volado en la parte baja, en la cual la joven llevaba un pantalón corto de jean, y en sus pies calzaba unos zapatos de tacones bajos.

No había palabras para describir la belleza que estaba en frente de los ojos de todas aquellas chicas, ni siquiera Eleonore se lo esperaba, realmente fue un golpe bajo para ella, y verla sonrojada sí que era una imagen tierna que se creía impropia en ella.

Tanto Sylvie como la propia Izuki, cuando notaron el ambiente en el que estaban y quienes estaban, se pusieron muy nerviosas y empezaron a temblar. Así pasó un par de minutos en silencio hasta que la líder pudo hablar, dejando a un lado el estupor.

—¡B-Bueno, que alegría que ya estén aquí! ¡Por favor pasen! Izuki querida, siéntate donde desees —dijo Eleonore, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible para lograr que ambas jovencitas recién llegadas se sientan a gusto, más que nada la de cabello rosado.

—G-Gracias… así… lo haré —responde Izuki en un tono apenas audible para las presentes. Sylvie no dijo nada, sólo se avocó a la tarea de ayudarla para que pueda llegar hasta su asiento. La pobre pelirosa se tambaleaba de tanto en tanto porque no estaba acostumbrada siquiera a llevar ese tipo de calzados, por eso Sylvie la sostenía como podía pero hacía un buen trabajo al guiarla sin percances.

—P-Pu-Puedes… sentarte a mi lado si quieres —dijo la joven de cabello rojizo que se llamaba Annie, sin poder dejar de observar a Izuki al mismo tiempo que le sacaba el asiento a su lado. Ella era la que estaba más cerca de su posición, sin embargo eso fue motivo para que empezar gradualmente una pequeña disputa en la sala…

—S-Si gustas puedes venir aquí a mi lado, es más cómodo —aconseja Yumi, la chica de cabello violeta, mostrando una sonrisa algo nerviosa aparte de estar sonrojada mientras sacaba la dicha silla para que se sentara la recién llegada.

Eleonore frunció el ceño y soltó un silencioso suspiro, bien sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto así que optó rápidamente por cortar el ambiente.

—Izuki querida, me disculpo contigo de antemano pero te voy a pedir que te sientes en el otro extremo, así seremos más justas —pide la pelinegra mayor con una sonrisa muy amistosa y educada hacia la pelirosa… pero dicha sonrisa significaba peligro para las demás, así que decidieron quedarse calladas y no generar más inconvenientes por su bien.

La joven de cabello rosado asintió con la cabeza y se ubicó en ese lugar, siendo llevada todo este tiempo por la dedicada de Sylvie para evitar que se cayera.

—T-Te… lo agradezco mucho, Sylvie —la pelirosa expresó sus gratitud hacia la maid en un susurro.

—N-No tiene… nada que agradecerme, Izuki-sama, s-sabe… que estoy aquí para ayudarla —le responde la aludida de igual manera, obviando el hecho de que estaba nerviosa —S-Si me disculpa… ya tengo que dejarla sola. Eleonore-sama y las demás querrán hablar con usted —y después de haber dicho eso, Sylvie se retira de la sala usando esta vez la puerta que había allí, dejándola sola a Izuki bien como lo había comentado.

Segundos después de que pasara eso, la joven de cabello rosado sintió como un movimiento extraño provenir de su silla. Ella inmediatamente fija su vista en el objeto, y descubrió que el mismo estaba cambiando de posición, ubicándose un poco más por delante. También notó que la mesa ahora estaba cambiada, ya no era oval sino redonda, de manera que todas las presentes que estaban sentadas allí distribuyeran sus lugares de manera equitativa, así no habría peleas. Izuki dedujo que debía haber un increíble manejo de la magia para poder cambiar de esa forma los objetos del lugar.

Después de eso, Eleonore aplaude tres veces para llamar la atención de todas las demás chicas, las cuales tenían su mirada fija en Izuki, metiéndole así, sin quererlo, presión y causando inevitablemente que se ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Bueno, hoy es un día muy especial para todas nosotras, y es que tenemos por fin aquí, en este lugar tan importante, a una nueva integrante: Izuki —anuncia la pelinegra mayor, levantando su mano en dirección a la aludida, la cual agacha un poco la cabeza, avergonzada. Las demás chicas vuelven a observarla con sonrisas que, más allá de expresar felicidad por aquel hecho, parecía que escondían deseos… —Por tercera vez consecutiva en este día lo diré… ¡Bienvenida al clan Eilanziel! —exclamó luego.

Las demás mujeres aplaudieron con ganas, sacándole un leve rubor y una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirosa, y es que en el pasado no recibió tal trato.

—Como ya lo sabes yo soy Eleonore Eilanziel, la fundadora de nuestro clan. No me considero una líder… pero como las demás me ven de esa manera dados mis tantos años pues decidí aceptar en parte el cargo, pero debes de saber que aquí todas y cada una de nosotras somos las que mantenemos el clan, por lo que técnicamente no hay un líder específico. ¿Vas entendiendo hasta este punto, Izuki? —se presenta, explica y pregunta la joven mujer de cabello negro.

—S-Sí —responde la aludida, con un poco de temor en su voz.

—Que bien, me alegra oírlo. Habiendo zanjado ese punto pasaremos a lo siguiente: todas mis hermanas irán presentándose brevemente ante ti, para después pasar a un poco de historia de nuestro linaje y por último responderé tus dudas, aunque creo que se irán esclareciendo a medida que vayamos hablando —dice luego la azabache. Izuki sólo pudo asentir, ya que estaba muy conmocionada por lo que le estaba pasando tan sólo un día después de una noche tan loca…

—¡Yo, por favor! ¡Quiero empezar yo! —levantó la mano y gritó con muchas energías la pelirroja de antes. Eleonore le da el permiso con un asentimiento de cabeza —Me llamo Anneliesse pero todas mis hermanas me dicen Annie, así que tú también puedes nombrarme así si lo quieres, por supuesto. Espero con ansias que podamos conocernos mejor y en persona luego de todo esto, Izuki-chan —se presenta la chica. Ella se mostraba como alguien joven, de unos diecinueve años quizás, pero con un buen cuerpo para su edad, además de poseer unos atrayentes ojos color miel.

—Yo soy Leia, encantada de conocerte, Izuki-chan —se presentó ahora la mujer de cabello blanco atado en trenza, mostrando una adorable sonrisa que acompañaba a la perfección sus ojos de color aguamarina.

—Yo me llamo Karin, también es un placer conocerte, Izuki-chan —se presenta la peliazul, mostrando una mirada levemente madura con una sonrisa que, aparte de acompañar sus ojos grisáceos tras sus anteojos, la hacían ver una mujer muy deseable.

—Yo soy Sussanne, pero todas aquí me llaman Sussy, deseo que tú también puedas llamarme así muy pronto, Izuki-chan —saludó y expresó la joven de cabello rubio-azulado, mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos con corazoncitos en ellos y hablando como si estuviera enamorada.

—Yo soy Yumiko pero puedes llamarme Yumi, también es un enorme placer poder conocerte al fin, Izuki-chan. Espero que pronto nos podamos volver grandes amigas y hermanas —se presentó la pelivioleta, mostrando una sonrisa con sus ojos azules.

—Y yo soy Lily, pero tú ya lo sabes, Izuki-chan. Ah, emmm… l-lamento lo de anoche, pero es que de verdad quería hacerlo contigo. Espero me puedas perdonar y así volvernos amigas muy cercanas —dijo la rubia, exhibiendo una sonrisa lasciva. Las demás chicas ya estaban por quejarse nuevamente pero antes de que ocurriera eso Eleonore habló.

—¡Muy bien, excelente! Ya que todas nos hemos presentado debidamente con nuestra querida Izuki, entonces ahora toca dar el siguiente paso —dijo la pelinegra mayor —Pero antes de nada debo de contarte una breve historia, Izuki… una historia acerca de un clan de demonios de bajo nivel que llevaba el apellido Yazalka. Todos ellos aspiraban a subir más y más alto, pero como dije antes no tenían el poder ni la reputación suficiente para lograrlo, además de que ni siquiera los clanes de status medio los reconocían como un clan propiamente dicho. En otras palabras eran ignorados completamente, digamos que prácticamente no existían. Triste, ¿verdad? Pero eso no acaba allí… durante y a finales de la última gran guerra no sobrevivió nadie de ese clan… a excepción de una pequeña e indefensa niña, la cual… no fue más que ignorada por todo el mundo —.

Izuki prestaba atención a cada palabra que Eleonore pronunciaba, y en ese momento cuando llegó hasta esa parte notó que ella se veía seria, como si tuviera algún tipo de rencor, además las chicas alrededor mostraban expresiones de tristeza a la vez que la miraban a la "hermana mayor" –por decirlo de alguna manera- o miraban el suelo. Debido a aquel panorama, la pelirosa empezó a sospechar acerca de la identidad de esa niña de la cual Eleonore hablaba, de sobre quien podría tratarse en realidad…

—Esa niña, como bien te lo dije, fue ignorada, rechazada por su nivel como demonio, nadie quería siquiera verla. Viéndose en tales apuros y sabiendo que no tenía ningún lugar a donde pudiera ir en el inframundo, decidió que lo mejor sería escapar al mundo humano. Por medio de una milagrosa e inesperada ayuda, lo logró, y entonces pudo acomodarse muy bien en esta dimensión… de hecho, fue de una manera en que ella nunca pudo haberse imaginado… pudo sentirse mucho mejor que en su anterior hogar. Criada por nobles humanos, a la edad de trece años, cuando tenía el poder suficiente para cuidarse sola, decidió alejarse de su nuevo seno familiar, de todas esas comodidades, para poder completar su objetivo de volverse más fuerte, más lista y así lograr restaurar su clan perdido. La niña viajó y viajó, visitando un montón de lugares fantásticos en la tierra, experimentando y aprendiendo cosas que no podría haber aprendido de seguir en el inframundo. Con el pasar de los años ella no sólo crecía físicamente… su sabiduría y su poder fueron incrementando hasta niveles insospechados, y en esos momentos decretó que lo mejor que podía hacer sería comenzar con el nacimiento de un nuevo clan… uno que pudiera ser digno de respeto, uno con integrantes fuertes y capaces… —.

Las sospechas de Izuki se fueron haciendo más y más claras conforme más hablaba Eleonore, hasta que llegó ese momento…

—… y fue ahí que nació el clan Eilanziel —dijo la pelinegra mayor, causando que la pelirosa abriera los ojos bien grandes.

—E-Entonces, la niña de antes… eras tú, ¿verdad? —pregunta Izuki, tartamudeando por no poder creer esa revelación. Eleonore, como primera respuesta, esboza una amarga sonrisa con sus labios mientras observaba a su nueva hermana.

—Sí… era yo —responde con palabras la joven mujer.

Izuki entonces siente como su garganta se hizo un nudo al recordar las vivencias pasadas de la líder del clan, porque si bien al escucharlas en una primera instancia le hizo sentir mal… saber ahora que la que sufrió todo eso fue nada menos que la propia líder se podía decir que era un golpe bajo.

—Es por todo esto que pasó que… quiero que estés a nuestro lado, Izuki, lo deseo con todo mi corazón, para que así, juntas, podamos concluir esto. Quizás pienses que ha sido algo… forzada tu unión a nuestro grupo, pero como te lo expliqué cuando despertaste que no había otra manera. Son muchas las razones del porqué estás aquí hoy: has captado nuestra atención en el pasado como ser humano, Izuki, tu personalidad es algo destacable, después el hecho de que no queríamos que vivieras como un esclavo bajo el mando de una demonio arrogante, que con el tiempo solo se embriagaría de tu poder, un poder que ni siquiera ella posee y ni puede aspirar a tenerlo… tratándote al fin y al cabo como si fueras un perro faldero. Por eso te trajimos a nuestro lado, para que seas libre. Sí, de acuerdo, ahora eres una de nuestras hermanas, llevas la sangre de nuestro clan en tus venas, pero… déjame decirte que aquí, a pesar de ese detalle, eres totalmente libre. Puedes pensar y actuar por tu cuenta, no tendrás atadura alguna ya que, como lo he dicho antes, no hay líder, todas nos encargamos de mantener el orden en el clan, tal como una sociedad democrática aunque llevada a un siguiente nivel —iba explicando la líder.

Izuki ahora no sabía qué decir o pensar exactamente… ¿Era verdad todo acerca de su presidenta Rias? Eleonore ciertamente no se había equivocado con lo de "esclavo", a decir verdad la propia pelirosa se había sentido de esa manera varias veces en las que estuvo trabajando para su ama, entonces… ¿Sí se emborracharía de poder en un futuro? ¿Rias sólo la iba a utilizar para elevar su status? Sí iba a ser así pues… era un alivio que ahora se encontrara con Eleonore. No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero… algo le decía que podía confiar en ella, en sus palabras, después de todo su vida nunca estuvo en riesgo al ingresar al clan, muy por el contrario fue algo que disfrutó mucho, ahora que lo pensaba bien…

—Así que, ¿qué dices, Izuki? ¿Te quedarás con nosotras? —pregunta Eleonore, con su característica sonrisa afable.

—¡Por favoooor, Izuki-chan! Nos gustaría que estés aquí —exclamó Annie, ansiosa por la respuesta positiva de su nueva compañera.

—Sí, nos encantaría mucho, así aparte de ser las mejores amigas podremos reconstruir juntas nuestro clan. Yo también anhelo tu respuesta positiva, Izuki-chan —comenta Leia, quien también estaba ansiosa como Annie pero con la diferencia de que podía controlarse tras una sonrisa similar a la de Eleonore.

—Fufufu yo también quisiera que aceptes unírtenos, Izuki, así podríamos ser hermanas… con derechos, ¿Qué te parece? —

—¡E-Eso es hacer trampa, Lily! —exclamó Annie, molesta y avergonzada con ese comentario de la libidinosa de su rubia hermana.

—¿Qué? Solo le estoy diciendo la verdad —responde Lily, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo natural.

—Y-Yo también quiero ser la hermana con derechos de Izuki-chan… —se queja Yumi, sonrojada y llorando a mares… de nuevo.

—¡E-Eso es algo que solo puede decidir ella, ¿o no?! —exclamó Sussy, también enojada.

—Oh cielos, no ahora por favor… —murmura Eleonore, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras observaba el desmadre que estaba armándose, mostrando una cara de desesperación.

—E-Eeeemmm… —.

Esta vez fue Izuki quien se tomó la molestia de parar todo ese desorden. Con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios temblorosos, haciéndole el favor a Eleonore, calmó el ambiente para exponer su respuesta, matando así dos pájaros de un tiro.

Enseguida todas las chicas del clan se detuvieron para quedarse en silencio y observar fijamente a la pelirosa, esperando así la resolución a sus peticiones.

—A-Acepto… su propuesta, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea —dice la joven de largo cabello rosado, causando que las demás abrieran sus ojos tan grandes como si fueran platos, aparte de que sus labios se arquearan progresivamente para formar una gran sonrisa.

Seguidamente todas gritaron de alegría ante la esperada respuesta positiva que causó un tremendo regocijo en sus nuevas compañeras de clan.

—¡Por favor, por favor, cálmense! —exclamó Eleonore, tratando de ser lo más suave posible —Sé muy bien que todas, incluida yo, estamos muy felices porque Izuki haya aceptado permanecer aquí, pero a ella le falta conocer aún más sobre nosotras, sobre lo que le pasó exactamente, porque… a decir verdad hay mucho más que ella debe saber más allá de las respuestas a las pocas preguntas que asaltan su mente en este instante, así que primero ayudémosla a esclarecer esas dudas, y después cualquiera de ustedes la escoltará en un recorrido por la mansión —dijo luego, pero antes de que se arme un alboroto ella decidió retomar rápidamente su explicación —Y será al azar como la última vez, sin objeciones —después de haber dicho eso sólo se escuchan bufidos de molestia, pero era lo más justo que podía hacer —Bueno, ahora sí, sin más rodeos, comencemos con lo más importante… tu condición demoniaca, Izuki. Sé muy bien que pertenecías anteriormente al clan de los Gremory, estabas bajo el cuidado... o mejor dicho, estabas bajo el mando de Rias Gremory, llevabas en tu interior nada menos que ocho piezas demoniacas de su estirpe, lo que te hacía ser integrante de dicho clan, pero… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la noche en que tuviste tu cita con Lily? —pregunta al final la azabache, después de toda esa explicación que iba confundiendo de a poquito a la pelirosa.

—Eemmm… s-sí —responde Izuki, recordando -con el rubor en sus mejillas que se hacía cada vez más intenso- lo que sucedió esa noche.

—Recuerdas que ella te mordió, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eleonore otra vez. Resultó extraño que haya dicho la palabra "morder" así tan directamente, la cual se podría interpretar de muchas maneras… pero Izuki sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería ya que pudo rememorarlo a la perfección… de hecho fue tan perfecta su memoria que empezó a sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, y el cual era más intenso en su entrepierna… —Esa primera vez que ella lo hizo fue la primera vez que te administró la "Maldición del Súcubo". Tranquila, que lo de maldición solo lo tiene el nombre. Como decía, es un hechizo muy poderoso que he creado yo misma, haciendo uso de mi vasto conocimiento en la magia. Dicho hechizo contenía la esencia súper concentrada de un súcubo, y su efecto primario es convertir a quién sea en dicha clase de demonio. Lo segundo que hace es remover cualquier marca de propiedad que tenía anteriormente esa persona, como el caso de un demonio sirviente… como en tu caso, que fueron las piezas de peones en tu interior —explicó la pelinegra mayor.

Izuki, a pesar de que estaba empezando a jadear porque sentía su cuerpo calentarse más y más, observó con gran sorpresa a Eleonore, además de mostrarse confundida.

—¿Q-Qué…? —la pelirosa trató de formular bien su pregunta, pero le fue casi imposible debido a su estado. Las demás que la observaban se mostraban algo intranquilas, pero se la observaba a Lily, aquella mujer quien la introdujo a ese mundo, con la misma sonrisa lasciva de antes.

—Que significa que las piezas demoniacas que te implantó Rias Gremory para poder resucitarte… desaparecieron, más concreto, fueron destruidas completamente con la maldición, lo que te convierte exclusivamente en una de nuestras hermanas. Explicando a grandes rasgos, el hechizo puede convertirte en una súcubo apta para ingresar a nuestro clan. Debes de saber de antemano que, como la maldición la creé yo, es algo único del clan Eilanziel, algo que sólo nosotras podemos utilizar para tener más miembros en nuestra familia… pero no es un hechizo que utilicemos seguidamente. Lo puedes comprobar tan solo viendo cuantas somos, es todo… un complejo proceso de equilibrio —siguió explicando la azabache, viendo junto con las demás como Izuki se apoyaba sobre la mesa con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

En menos de un segundo Sussy llega hasta ella para sostenerla y evitar que caiga. Todas las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos, incluida Eleonore, para asistir a la rubia quien trataba de ayudar a una debilitada Izuki por el líbido.

—Menos mal que has actuado rápido, Sussy —comenta la azabache, observando a su hermana de cabello rubio exótico con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Eleonore —responde la aludida, actuando como soporte para el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

—Ella… ¿está bien, verdad? —pregunta Annie, ligeramente preocupada.

—Sí, descuiden, sólo es parte del proceso. Eso sí, en estos momentos hay que tener cuidado con ella ya que puede lastimarse estando así —responde la líder de clan.

—¿Es común que pase esto? Digo… porque no recuerdo que ninguna de nosotras haya pasado por esto en nuestra primera vez, ¿o sí? —interrogó Yumi, viéndosele extrañada por las reacciones de Izuki.

—Es que… Izuki es un caso muy especial, ahora verán todas por qué —responde Eleonore nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la nueva integrante del grupo, como ya se ha dicho, siendo cargada por Sussy —Izuki querida, ¿puedes oírme? —pregunta luego a la pobre joven, mirándola de cerca.

—Haaa… Haaa… —la pelirosa solo jadeaba como respuesta ante lo que le decía la pelinegra mayor.

—Mmmmm… Sussy, sostenla un poco más, le aplicaré algo de magia para que tenga un poco de consciencia antes de que se desmaye, necesito que ella sepa una última cosa… y ustedes también —pidió Eleonore, cosa que la rubia acató. Ella entonces acercó sus manos hasta la cabeza de la pelirosa, y con ellas efectuó un encantamiento sanador que "le puso los pies en la tierra".

—E-Eleonore… —tartamudeó Izuki, sonrojada y sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo por la calentura repentina que estaba sufriendo.

—Ah Izuki, has vuelto en sí, eso es bueno. Mira, vas a tener que cooperar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito mostrarte una última cosa, sólo una más, y… te dejaremos descansar por hoy —pidió nuevamente la pelinegra, e Izuki asiente ligeramente con la cabeza —Bien, muy bien. Escucha atentamente, necesitaré que te concentres en mis caricias, no quiero que pienses en nada más, ¿sí? —nuevamente Izuki le responde con la cabeza como antes.

La pelirosa fue observando como la azabache bajaba lentamente su mano derecha para acariciarla muy suavemente. Izuki tembló en un primer momento ante el contacto… su piel, sus labios, su mente, se habían estremecido… pero luego de unos segundos ella se calmó completamente, enfocándose solo en los agradables dedos de aquella joven mujer de largo cabello negro, que viajaban por sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir muy a gusto. Paulatinamente, Izuki fue sintiéndose más y más extraña, pero no por la excitación o algo similar, sino porque… percibía una sensación que se le hacía muy conocida… en todo su cuerpo.

—¡! —.

Pero de repente, aun estando concentrada en ese agradable y adictivo roce de piel, Izuki puede escuchar el sonido de exclamación de las demás chicas, y en ese momento, volviendo a la realidad, oyó sus voces con más claridad.

—¡E-Eleonore! —la voz de Sussy se oía algo asustada.

—E-Esto… no puede ser posible… —Leia podía escucharse atónita, incrédula, ante sea lo que sea que estuviera viendo frente a ella.

—¿Q-Qué es… lo que le pasó? —preguntó Yumi, quien se oía conmocionada por lo mismo.

—E-Es… ella…? Qué… o quién es? —la voz de Annie ponía en evidencia su desconcierto y gran asombro por lo que estaba presenciando.

—Se los dije, ella es alguien muy especial —la voz de Eleonore sonó en ese momento —Sussy, por favor, recuéstala aquí… Bien, así está bien. ¿Izuki? —.

Con una dulce voz que alegraba los oídos, Eleonore llamó a la muchacha, la cual notó inmediatamente que yacía acostada. Tal parecía que la susodicha de cabello rosado casi se duerme, pero las voces que oyó a su alrededor más la de Eleonore queriéndola despierta lograron que abra sus ojos.

—¿Eh…? —la joven de cabello rosado se levantó lentamente, tallándose los ojos.

Eleonore, con una pequeña sonrisa, extiende su mano derecha frente al rostro de Izuki, moviendo sus dedos en círculo como si estuviera revolviendo agua con ellos. Tan solo segundos después, la pelirosa abre bien grandes sus ojos, mostrándose muy sorprendida con lo que estaba observando…

No, no era aquel espejo mágico creado de la nada por la joven mujer de cabello negro, sino lo que Izuki veía del otro lado… a ella misma, o… eso parecía. Sí, era ella pero… algo cambiada, por no decir bastante.

—¿Q-Que…? —tartamudea la pelirosa como consecuencia.

El espejo revelaba una imagen física suya algo cambiada: su cabello tenía un tinte más claro aparte de su piel, sus ojos eran ahora de color rojo sangre con las pupilas rasgadas, en su rostro habían lo que parecían ser varias escamas del mismo color de sus ojos; grandes cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza le sacaron el aliento; sus brazos ahora eran escamosos casi en su totalidad –como si estuviera llevando guantes largos- y sus manos eran similares a garras; sus piernas también estaban cubiertas por escamas casi en su totalidad –como si estuviera llevando medias largas- y en su espalda sobresalía una gran cola cubierta de las mismas escamas ya antes mencionadas, una cola que era como la de un dragón.

—… —

Sí, Izuki estaba completamente muda, ese reflejo… su propio reflejo, era ella pero… jamás se hubiera imaginado cambiar tanto y de esa manera, si fuera otra persona probablemente no la reconocería pero ella bien sabía de su integridad. Aun así… ¿cómo le pasó eso?

—Sorprendida, ¿verdad? Seguro que decir eso es poco para lo que estás sintiendo ahora, Izuki… La que estás viendo en este espejo mágico efectivamente eres tú, pero… un poco cambiada, eso sí. Ésta es tu verdadera forma demoniaca, Izuki… no, es más que eso, eres mucho más que un demonio ahora, querida… has renacido como una nueva especie, una híbrida entre un demonio y un dragón —reveló la mujer, dejando petrificada a la pobre de Izuki, la cual no estaba entendiendo nada de nada del porqué ahora era… ¡eso!

—Sinceramente es algo que creí que nunca iba a poder ver en mi vida… pero sin embargo heme aquí, observándote como el hallazgo más valioso… Izuki, estoy más que convencida que sabías lo de tu Sacred Gear, ¿no es así? —comenta y pregunta la azabache. Izuki solo puede asentir un poco, pero bastó para que Eleonore pudiera continuar —Tu Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, contenía una poderosa bestia en su interior… un dragón, el dragón más poderoso de dos que existieron físicamente hace mucho tiempo. Su alma fue encerrada en tu Boosted Gear, su alma… seguía viva, la esencia del dragón era contenida en la joya de tu guantelete, pero… nunca creí que mi maldición fuera capaz de destruir la mitad de su alma y fusionar la otra mitad con tu espíritu. Izuki, déjame decirte que tú, literalmente… ahora eres la Dragona Súcubo de la Dominación —.

Al parecer esa fue demasiada información impactante para ella…

—¡IZUKIIII! —exclamaron todas las chicas del clan Eilanziel al ver como la pelirosa se desplomaba inconsciente, siendo tomada por Eleonore antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sinceramente he de admitir que nunca me creí capaz de escribir nada menos que trece mil y pico de palabras –así lo decimos por aquí en mi país- pero lo hice y me siento muy orgulloso de ello. Puede que me haya pasado con varios detalles (hasta el límite) pero me gusta que las cosas queden muy claras, así de simple.**

 **Si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber en la caja de reviews, dejar su opinión no cuesta nada, ayuda mucho y aparte saca una sonrisa… al menos a mí jajaja.**

 **Bueno, yo ya me despido, espero les haya gustado este mega capítulo. Que tengan mucha suerte, nos estaremos leyendo próximamente.**

 **Hasta luego!**


End file.
